


The Perfect Disguise

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Mami had it all. She had her two best friends Kyouko and Sayaka. Mami had always been flirtatious. Her personality boarder lined from friendly to something more sometimes. But when Mami meets Nagisa Momoe, a young freshmen at school. Mami's attention from her two friends sparks a mad jealousy. One which would create a series of confessions and conflicts. How could one little girl uproot the trio of friends.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story done with my co-rper Sam. This is a multi chapter of a beast story. I may end up sub chapter it if it looks too long.

“You two are going to knock my drink,” Mami playfully scolded, a light smile playing at her lips as her friends shoved jokingly at each other, edging the other on with condescending teases and mimicking tones. Careful to make sure her tea didn’t become a puddle along the linoleum, cafeteria floor, the blonde made a quick reach for her cup, taking it into her gentle hands to cradle for safe-keeping.

“Kyoko, you’re not an ass and Sayaka, don’t listen to her; we’re all aware that you know a lot about music and culture,” she murmured gently as she took a sip, trying her best to ease her friends into a calmer state. The duo’s roughhousing often earned their clique several glares from teachers; and the history professor eyeing her two delinquent allies looked as though he was just itching to hand out detentions if they kept it up. “Eyes on your plates, you two. That man looks like he’s about to give you guys a week’s worth of trouble if you keep knocking food around the table.” A quip from the blue-haired girl forced the blonde to roll her eyes; it didn’t matter how she tried to keep her friends from trouble, they seemed to yearn for it, forever ignoring her warnings.

Shaking her head, Mami let her gaze wander, half-heartedly ignoring her friend’s whining as golden-orbs raked the enclosed space, dancing over faces and profiles, familiars and strangers. It was then that she noticed it, a scene unfolding right before her very eyes. Swallowing, the girl watched as two boys stalked their way over to a table where only one person was seated. Heat rose to taint soft cheeks as they began to bully the pretty, small thing; taking her hat away from her and holding it high for everybody to see. How terribly rude; how uncalled for. Something—something had to be done.

“I’ll be back,” Mami breathed out, unsure of whether or not they’d heard her. Setting her drink down and standing up, the teen walked over to the offenders, her brows narrowed and lips pulled into a straight, firm line. Hands on her hips, she analyzed the scene, taking in each detail and growing more frustrated as they continued to irk and prod the young, petty thing with couth remarks and aggravated slurs. Honestly, she didn’t know why others in the cafeteria had chosen to ignore such a disturbance. Even the teachers seemed privy to ignore the bullying these slimy juveniles displayed.

“Hey,” she called firmly, her tone brimming with confidence and power. “May I ask what’s going on here?”

As expected, the two turned to her, wide-eyed and pouty. They were younger than herself perhaps by only a year or two, but still, their faces resembled that of silly, scolded boys who knew they’d done wrong. “I’d suggest you give her back her hat and leave before I’m forced to do something,” she threatened, her voice remaining soft and gentle, but it still managing to hold an icy edge. “If you choose to stay, can only promise a world of pain,” Mami cheekily warned, though she knew she’d never hurt somebody more fragile, young and helpless than herself; even if the ones in question were two, foolish boys.

Realizing this wasn’t the time to be picking fights with older students, the blonde watched as the hat was returned to the young girl and the two scooted off, heads hung and shoulders dropped. Inhaling deeply, the elder of the two swallowed and took a seat by the petite girl. Placing her hands in her lap and turning her body to face the other, Mami offered a sweet smile, trying her best to offer the girl a bit of comfort after that nasty experience.

“Are you alright then?” she asked, her voice as sugary and warm as melted caramel. “Would you like to come join my friends and I? No boys will bully you if you’re sitting by me.” Reaching out, Mami placed a warm hand upon the younger girl’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright. I’m sorry those two were so cruel. If you can believe it, they’re probably just going out of their way because one of them finds you cute. Which,” she chuckled lucidly, “is perfectly understandable.”

A hard nudge to her ribs is what caused Kyouko to start up another squabble between her friend Sayaka Miki. Nudging the blue haired girl back just as hard had escalated to the two shoving each other back and forth. Even though the two appeared to be hitting each other out of anger. It was mere playfulness. Insults and teasing were rapid fired at each other. Each one poking at some feature about the other; or their taste in things. Sayaka slugging the red head in the leg is what caused her knee to reflex up and hit the table hard shaking it. The contents on the table rattled from the force.

Kyouko went to say something but Mami’s scolding to the both of them silenced her. The blonde tried to mediate between the two like she always did. And Kyouko knew better not to push things to far. Once she had managed to tick Mami off and had been promptly dropped on her ass by the blonde. But for now slugging Sayaka in the arm as payment would suffice. 

Mami’s warning that they were being watched made Kyouko scan the area before finding exactly who she was referring to. Kyouko stared down the teacher as if in a contest. Who would break eye contact first him or her? Seeing the uneasiness on the guys face, Kyouko knew this would be over quickly. And just like that the teacher turned his gaze to look at something else. Kyouko smirked with a cocky smile. Her 1 Old dude 0.

Sayaka throwing an insult as the last word into their little spat made Kyouko turn her attention to the blue haired girl. “Shut up, Jesus you just keep going on and on and on. Just like that song.” Kyouko taunted staring to sing said song; a sly smile on her face.

A verbal fight now starting Kyouko didn’t notice what Mami said but glanced at her out of the corner of her eye when she got up. Kyouko shrugged it off as the blonde needing the bathroom or something. She had more pressing matters. And that was to taunt Sayaka. Kyouko reached for her fourth apple juice box she had acquired by other means. Distracting the lunch staff and sneaking some extra stuff wasn’t that hard. As Sayaka prattled on how dumb she was Kyouko stuck the straw into the box and staring to sip it with a dull look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Catching scent of something truly amiss, Sayaka closed her babbling mouth in time to catch Mami scolding two greasy-faced boys; their expressions, resembled clearly, those of two whipped puppies. A knowing grin slid easily over the bluenette’s features as she admired her idol’s finesse; hand at her hip and curled ends of gold bouncing against slender shoulders as she chastised the two punks. Truly, the blonde Venus was a marvel of grandeur.

Having no understanding of what they could have done to evoke such a hissy fit, Sayaka turned her gaze momentarily, searching for the source of disruption; inquisitive orbs required only but a second’s time before the answer presented itself.

Grabbing quickly for her comrade’s hand, the teen offered a sharp squeeze and openly pointed at the scene unfolding. Perhaps, they should have been listening when the blonde dismissed her prissy ass from the table for clearly, they’d missed something important. Mouth gaping and brows raised, Sayaka pointed again; a curt chuckle passing between her thin lips as the two boys turned to escape, tails between their legs.

“Look what the princess found,” the girl whispered, leaning towards her friend so that the other could ascertain her soft-spoken tone; the hullabaloo of the cafeteria nearly drown her words with excited commotion. “Looks like we’re in for a real treat here,” Sayaka scoffed, feeling a singe of unease over the closeness between the two sitting tables away. Really, was it necessary for the blonde to always act so affectionate? Behaviors so generous, riding the thin line between friendly and romantic, were reserved solely for herself and Kyouko; the blonde’s most faithful companions, her vigilant apostles. No doe-eyed, little girl was deserving of such tenderness; especially since never before, had Sayaka even laid eyes on the small, sickly thing.

Suddenly, things were moving too fast; Mami and the stranger had stood and seemingly, were beginning to make their way to the table which she and Kyouko occupied. A confused and mildly irritated, “What?” slipped past the bluenette’s lips as she watched the two near and turned quickly to lock eyes eyes of cerulean with those of deep maroon.

“You both look a tad shocked,” the blonde sweetly cooed, sliding back into her seat, a ruby-lipped smile occupying her soft, angelic features. “It would appear that this sweetling here has nobody to eat lunch with, so I invited her to join us,” she tongued her lower tier, watching intently, her friend’s body language, “I mean honestly, who wants to sit alone, right?”

At this, Sayaka swallowed back a groan, knowing all-too-well, that Mami had found a new, broken thing to mend; the blonde always fought tooth and nail to ensure that others were happy. A misguided martyr, on a mission to dry the tears of those weaker than herself. Before, when she was the one being swept into the older girl’s loving arms, she’d been grateful and eager to reap more of her kindnesses. However, now that the tables had turned and this sad, pitiful girl was the pet of favor, anxiety began to settle in her stomach, forcing her insides to churn with dismay.

Holding her tongue, the bluenette forced back the will to chase away the petty thing, knowing Mami would scold her later for it and instead, brightened her face with the fakest smile she could muster. “Welcome,” Sayaka nearly growled. “What—what is your name exactly? Can’t say I’ve ever seen ya before now. I’m Sayaka and this lump here,” she elbowed Kyouko in the gut, “is Kyouko. She don’t talk much. Strangers scare her,” she fluidly teased, chuckling brightly as her eyes rolled to linger on the red-haired girl.

Kyouko whined annoyed at Sayaka’s attempts to get her attention but finally glanced over in the direction her friend was so eager to show her. Kyouko’s dull expression quickly changed to a concerned one. Mami getting involved in things normally meant something had gone on to upset the blonde. Mami had always been a sort of vigilante when it came to the wrong doings of others. Swooping in to defending the victims and save the day like a superhero. But it also meant the two would be at a disagreement again. Kyouko felt not every infraction in life needed to be saved. There were somethings that would settle out themselves without the blonde running to the rescue. It always had them butting heads about such things. 

By the time Mami had come back with the young girl in tow. Kyouko eyed the blonde wondering what the hell was Mami doing. 

Nagisa nervously followed the older blonde back to her table. She had finally accepted the offer the blonde made, after Mami had pleaded ever so nicely twice. Nagisa didn’t want to be be rude to someone who had stood up for her. But reaching the table and seeing the two older girls sitting there made her rethink her choice to sit here. The blue haired girl had an aura about her that would intimidate anyone. And the redhead, well that was a big nope of intimidation there. Nagisa sat down creating a small gap from the blonde holding her rather beat up metal lunch box. She fidgeted a tad glancing down as the older blonde spoke to her friends. 

Nagisa flinched slightly as the blue haired girl spoke to her. “M..My names…Na..Nagisa…” Nagisa stuttered nervously.She glanced up at the blue haired girl before glancing at the red head. Nagisa was starting to get that fight or flee feel from the red head. The older girl didn’t even need to make a mean face for Nagisa to be worried about her. And the fact that she was now noisily sucking up air from the juice box, she had dangling from the straw in her mouth was unnerving.


	3. Chapter 3

Suckling upon her lower lip, Mami eyed Sayaka carefully, sensing her discomposure despite the snide grin that resided upon her quirked mouth. It wasn’t as if Nagisa deserved anymore flack; obvious enough from the encounter with the two, roughen boys, she’d endured quite a bit already. Inviting the younger girl to their table had offered escape from obvious friendlessness; if Kyouko or Sayaka chose to act rudely, it would squander what efforts she’d made thusly and Nagisa’s trust of others would surely plummet. Desperate to keep the smaller girl pacified and comfortable within their small clique, Mami shot her blue-locked friend daggers, hoping that she would take the hint and ease away from her defensive stance. Truly, it wasn’t called for, nor was it necessary. Sweet Nagisa posed no threat; she was clearly a kind-hearted girl who needed peace-of-mind and prosperity; Mami wanted to give her no-less than what she deserved.

Breathing evenly through her nose, the blonde then cleared her throat, irritated that Kyouko would act so impolite when she’d just introduced the girl. Not even a word had fled from her mouth; characteristically, she chose to act aloof instead of cordial; something the blonde should have foreseen, but alas, her hopes had been up that for once, Kyouko might execute more civil behavior.

Aware that soon, there would be bickering over this controversial luncheon, Mami elegantly composed herself and turned from the other two, hoping that the red-haired fighter would take the hint and let whatever was nipping her ass go. Not that Kyouko ever “let things go”; instead, she’d brood away until her piece had been said and a fight had commenced. Always, there was an altercation if their views differed; emotions would rise and the squabble would end with both girls riled and exasperated. The same motions continued in a circular pattern, always coming back around. Peace between the two never lasted long and both of them knew it.

“Nagisa, huh?” Sayaka asked dully, rolling her eyes and prodding the potatoes on her plate with the sharp end of her fork. “Cute.” Noting Nagisa’s stutter, the bluenette pouted; obviously, the girl had social hurdles to still conquer, which meant teasing her would be a challenge. As badly as she would have liked to verbally tear at the girl for slurring her words and acting so silly and shy, it wasn’t morally-correct to bully a girl so obviously inept. Not that that would be enough to keep Kyouko from throwing punches; the red-haired girl was always so heroically blunt. An admirable quality, or at least Sayaka thought so.

Attention was pulled from the twerp at Mami’s side at the sound of Kyouko’s straw and empty box. Sayaka reached to gently hit her friend over the head with a closed hand and snorted a laugh through her nose before repeating the motion. “Hey asshole, I think you finished your damn drink,” she stated, giggling. “If you don’t quit makin’ that noise, I’m going to take that stupid box, crush it and save it to throw at your face later.”

As the dismissal bell chimed, Sayaka began to gather what things she had, sneaking quick glances in Mami’s direction; her poised back to them, her honeyed gaze tamed on the younger girl’s deep, orange eyes. Nose wrinkling in disgust at Mami’s kindliness, Sayaka rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “So Mami, you coming or what? You have study hall next. Are you gonna go, or are you gonna head home? I’d much rather go drink tea at your place than have to deal with chemistry,” she mumbled the last bit, silently praying that the blonde would nip at the bait and forget the freshmen girl here in the cafeteria.

Rising fluidly, purse in hand, the blonde shook her head and offered Sayaka a smile. “Actually, I was thinking of walking Nagisa hereto class. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the first-year teachers; it’s a wonderful opportunity to visit my favorite rooms. And tea will have to wait until after school, silly,” she chided playfully. “I have plenty of notes that need writing, and it wouldn’t hurt to get a head start on my English essay.” Stopping for a moment, remembering her courtesies, Mami asked the youngest girl, “Would you mind if I stayed by your side a bit longer? It’s only expected new friends get to know each other, after all,” she finished, flashing a warm smile, one unique to Mami Tomoe alone.

Bitterly, Sayaka looked to Kyouko, her desperate gaze urging her to do something about this mess. If the blonde kept at it, they’d have to endure this small girl’s company more often than either of them would like.

Kyouko winced being hit by her friend. Blowing hard enough into the straw, the box had enough force to propel it onto the blue haired girls tray. “ Your the asshole!”Kyouko swore holding her head. Kyouko started to make an attempt to hit her back when the bell rang. Sayaka was safe for now. Piling all her empty juice boxes and wrappers and pushing them towards Mami to take care of. Kyouko got up and nonchalantly walked a few steps away from the table. The plastic straw still in her mouth chewing at it.

Nagisa felt uneasy but as the bell rang relief washed over her. She could finally get out of this awkward situation. Only did the blonde offer to walk her to her next class did Nagisa start to look timid again. “Uh…I suppose…” Nagisa said shyly. Mami was being far to kind to her. She didn’t know what possessed the blonde to be so nice. It must be in her nature to be kind to others.

Kyouko arched an eyebrow at Mami’s choice to escort the younger girl. “ You gonna hold her hand to the bathroom too Mam’s?” Kyouko asked glancing at the blonde curiously. Kyouko tsked. “Fine we’ll just break in and eat cake without you… again..”Kyouko challenged seeing Mami was dead set on taking care of her new found muse for today. Not that Kyouko would actually break into Mami’s place. Once had taught her the fury of the blondes patience and temper. But teasing the blonde with the attempt to again would always rile the blonde to forget what she was doing to unleashed her mother like scolding upon either of the two. Kyouko hoped her tactic would change the blondes mind. She was dead bored with classes today even sleeping in a few. She needed to get out of here first chance she got. And the way Sayaka asked seemed she too was bored out of her mind from this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling her eyes as Kyouko prodded, Mami shook her head and scoffed impatiently. “Careful Kyouko, somebody might think you’re jealous,” the blonde mused, cocking her head to shoot her down, golden eyes dancing with mischievous light. “Keep your imprudent comments to yourself, hm? I’m only trying to offer a bit of humanity here. It’s courteous to escort a new friend? Cordialness never hurt anybody.” Raising a challenging brow, Mami beckoned for her comrade to rally up and protest her actions further. If Kyouko felt like fighting here, she wouldn’t retreat from the confrontation. If anything, the red-head’s instigating was enticing; and foolishly, she found herself falling prey to Kyouko’s snare; by now, such matters had become near routine.

Hand upon the curve of her hip and hay-colored brow raised in question, a pressing, “Oh, really?” tumbled from reddened lips. “Do you truly feel like testing my patience today, Kyouko? I’m feeling quite prime in the moment. After dealing with those boys, I’d be glad to prosecute you too.” Of course, Kyouko was far more trouble than those sophomore punks could ever hope to be; still, Mami firmly believed in her power to conquer any opposing challenge; and if Kyouko wanted a battle, a battle she would have. “If you try it, I can promise that my response will be quite, disastrous. If you’re feeling so desperate for sweets,” she clicked her tongue against the backs of pearly whites, “you might find the local bakery quite appealing. I hear they’ve got some tarts that are just out of this world,” Mami finished breathlessly and turned on her heel, dismissing herself with a flippant wave. “If you are so inclined, message me when you get out of chemistry and we can speak of this then.”

Feeling the need to apologize for her friends’ behavior, Mami looked to Nagisa with a soft expression and smiled kindly. “Don’t mind them. They’re a tad protective. And truly, I hope I haven’t imposed upon your time. It’s just, after seeing those two juveniles treat you with such unjustifiable behavior, I thought you deserved a little sympathy.” Nagisa was terribly small. It wasn’t as though the girl could protect herself very much, if at all; and after chasing off those goons, the blonde was mildly concerned that they might try again if they got the chance. It was more than disgusting that somebody so tiny would need protection. The world should have shielded her from the very start from the evils of others. However, the world was an unkindly place and most people, in the end, were not good. It was her job to implement justice where justice failed; because really, who else would?

“I don’t want to seem bizarre, or too forward. It just,” she hesitated, “doesn’t seem like you have many friends. I wanted to offer my own friendship because everybody needs that affection; a relationship they rely on, you know? Not to mention, that hat you’re wearing is simply adorable,” she mused, grinning brightly. “I adore your taste in fashion. Even in school uniform, you’ve made it unique with that cap. Anybody who differs from the general is worth getting to know.”

“Are we goin’ to class then?” Sayaka asked, scuffing her feet against the linoleum, cerulean gaze lingering on Kyouko’s trash which Mami had chosen to leave behind; the start of a nearing quarrel already beginning. “I got this nice joint I rolled before school if you feel at all like skipping, I’d much rather smoke and shoot the shit,” she cussed, eager to forget their current situation. “I mean, the princess is obviously occupied, so we should allow ourselves a little fun too, shouldn’t we?” she asked, quirking a brow and shifting her backpack slightly, easing the weight from one spot to another. “I’m already doing terrible in chemistry, so what’s the harm in another failed quiz?”

Kyouko arched an eyebrow. Jealous? Her? There wasn’t anything to be jealous of. Miffed that Mami was now playing savior was far from jealousy. But Kyouko felt the little girl had nothing to rival her on anything. Sayaka defiantly. Nagisa not at all. “I’ll talk how I want when I want Mam’s, you gonna police that too?” Kyouko asked hinting anger in her voice. Kyouko stuffed her hands into her pockets looking even more intimating then she needed to be. “Testing? Nah, already passed that exam with an A+.” Kyouko said with a sly smile. She could do this all day. 

Nagisa wanted to step away from the trio. The tension seemed to be thick between all of them. She even wondered how Mami was friends with two mean looking individuals when she was so sweet acting. “Oh…uh…okay..” Nagisa said glancing at the other two. If this was them being protective she’d hate to see them acting on it. “Your not…imposing I’m just not use to others being so nice…”Nagisa mumbled looking at the older girl. Nagisa blushed a little at the compliment of her hat. Not many people complimented her so it was a little embarrassing to actual get one.

Kyouko rolled her eyes as Mami practically blew the two of them off for the child. “Yeah I guess. Royal Highness is riding that ego strap on again.” Kyouko commented glancing at Sayaka. She chewed on the plastic straw irritated. “It’ll be a while til she gets off that trip.” Kyouko added.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well good,” the blonde gently replied, blowing a bout of air outward from between rosy, pursed lips. “I’d hate to think that I was being too forward. It’s just; you seemed like somebody who required a shoulder to lean on. Happily, I would be that person for anybody in need of it,” Mami concluded, golden orbs trained to the school’s ceiling as they made their way through bustling halls, the hungry eyes of fellow peers trained to the odd pair as they continued onward.

The student body, so accustomed to Mami accompanying her two favored companions, took note of the mismatched duo; some, even wondered if the strings of their trio had split and now, Mami Tomoe, stand-out senior, and president of the Student Council, had found a new disciple to follow in her footsteps. The golden-locked vixen seemingly possessed the ability to rope in whomever she pleased; the blue and red-haired juniors that typically trailed in her lead were no exception.

Fighting to keep vexatious Kyouko off of her mind, the elder girl fleetingly distracted herself, looking down and curiously inspecting the soft features of the one strolling beside her. Nagisa was rather petite for her age, skinny too; small hands, dainty features, pouted lips. Captivating eyes colored the deepest of orange adorned her sweet face and silken, tresses of silver pounced prettily against delicate shoulders. Childlike in appearance, it felt as if she were walking alongside an estranged, kid sister. It was no wonder that those boys would think that taking advantage of such a frail thing would be easy. In the blonde’s eyes, Nagisa was akin to a defenseless, baby bird; if you held it wrong, or too roughly, it would surely break. Motherly side of her softening at the analogy the blonde unintentionally smiled, gleeful that perhaps, once more, she could help somebody in obvious need of assistance. The accomplishment of aiding those who struggled filled her ego and blistered her already bloated bravado; essential fulfillment that fueled her power during wraith hunts.

“It’s truly a shame that you’re unused to the kindness of others,” Mami murmured, vaguely upset by the younger girl’s statement. “I mean really, who in their right mind would even think of hurting, verbally or physically, a sweet thing like you? I swear, people get more bothersome with each passing day.”

Shifting her purse, the blonde then crossed her arms underneath the swell of her breasts as they turned in synchronization down the curve of the first-year floor; younger, smaller students occupied the halls and they too, stared curiously at the elder girl and tiny, sickly Nagisa. Why somebody older and so divine would choose to escort the unpopular student was beyond their comprehension; greedily, they looked on, hoping that wide-eyes would evoke the answer to their inquisitions.

Sensing the attention of others, Mami stopped just short of one of the classrooms and turned to Nagisa, offering her a small, cheeky grin as she tapped the toe of her ballet shoe against the tiled flooring. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see you again,” she proposed charmingly, her tone pleasant and dripping sincere sweetness. “Perhaps after school? Or, I we could meet up before classes tomorrow? I’d love to walk with you. I’ll even bring breakfast and tea if you’d like? I’ve no idea what your schedule looks like, so I’ll leave the decision up to you. Take my cell number for now and don’t hesitate to text. I’ll gladly make space for you if you’d like to spend time together. A girl can always use another friend, after all,” she finished gently, reaching into her purse for the small notebook tossing about the small belly of the bag.

Once she’d finished scrawling her digits, the elder girl reached out, taking Nagisa’s small hand into her own manicured one and pressed the ripped parchment into her palm. “Again, please don’t hesitate. It’s really no bother. I’d enjoy getting to know you, Nagisa,” the taste of the younger girl’s name felt easy and sweet upon the curl of her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

A slight skip to her step, Sayaka threw open the back door to the school; one that was void of patrolling professors and power-hungry students looking to get others in trouble. By now, she and Kyouko had learned the details of the establishment well; every nook, every escape, each spot that was good for smoking before and after class. Sneaking about had become an art-form for the duo, an art-form they executed with such finesse and grace that Divinci would be envious.

“I’m just hoping she comes to her senses and drops the first-year before I have to endure anymore of that annoying stuttering,” Sayaka mumbled as she slipped her joint into the corner of her mouth, stuffing her hands into her pockets as they slipped away from school. The autumn air was cool and crisp, a gentle wind tousling her short, blue-locks as they meandered onward, quickly escaping the facility in which they both, understandably loathed.

“I don’t get her reasoning behind it is all. I mean, sure the kid is cute and sure, she was being bullied. But couldn’t Mami just stick up for her and that be that? Is it really necessary for her highness to gallantly safeguard her all the way to class too? It’s just annoying to think that more than likely, we’ll be forced to endure more of her annoying stutter and social-awkwardness. Ugh! It’s frustrating!”

Taking a lighter from her pocket, Sayaka sparked the end of her smoke and took in a long, bout of tainted smoke, filling her youthful lungs with toxins to turn her mind loopy and uncaring of their troublesome situation. “I mean geez. If her motive is that the girl is pretty or whatever, I’ll be pissed. Doesn’t seem like there’s much more to her than that. Did you happen to hear the way she answered me when I asked for her name?” she practically yelled, ruffling her own locks aggressively with her free hand. “M-m-my-my-my-my-my-my-my n-n-name?! N-na-n-n-n-na-na-na-nag-na-NAGISA!” she dramatically mimicked, handing the joint to Kyouko as they instinctively took the route that lead to Mami’s apartment.

“I thought that Mami was satisfied already with us. She gets fed up or whatever, but it’s not like she needs anymore friends. We’re already together all of the time. It makes no sense for her to try and rope in another partner, unless what she’s actually looking for is a girlfriend or somethin’,” she bitterly said, envious over the mere notion that the blonde might seek romantic affection from somebody outside of their small party.

If there was a word beyond nerve wracking Nagisa was it. She wasn’t use to this kind of attention from others. And to add insult to injury her classmates eyeing her as she walked with the older blonde were something she already dreaded. Attention on her meant trouble. Even if she wasn’t asking for it. Listening to the blonde talk was the most Nagisa could do. She was happy she had someone nice to walk with her. But at the same time she kept wondering what the blonde’s other motives for. She had had nice people around her before. But even they had turned into wicked people once they had gotten tired of being around her. She had learned quick not to trust people so soon. Interior motives tend to change once they found a weak point in her and exploit it.

Nagisa nervously played with her hat dangles. She nearly bumped into the older girl when Mami stopped walking. “Oh um…I..I guess..”Nagisa stammered feeling more of the student body’s eyes on her now. And just like that the blonde was gone and Nagisa was in a awkward spot. She quickly went into the class room stuffing Mami’s number in her pocket. But despite her second guessing Nagisa felt giving the blonde a chance. After all she seemed more kinder than those that had taken advantaged and bullied her prior. Maybe having a older friend wouldn’t be so bad. Nagisa could only hope.

“Tch, Apparently Mam’s needs a pet. We could of gotten her a cat if she wanted something to play with.Or bought her batteries.” Kyouko said bitterly walking alongside her friend. Mami’s action’s clearly had ticked her off. “ I mean she’s gotten mad at us tons of times, even kicking my ass out til she cools off. She’s pretty vocal if we’re in trouble or shes mad at one of us.” Kyouko added kicking at a rock sending it skidding along the ground. “Mam’s practically could have anything and anyone and she picked a mouse of all things.” Kyouko said taking the joint Sayaka offered taking a long drag on it.

Handing it back to the blue haired girl. Kyouko huffed out her frustration, smoke and all. “Fucking show off.” Kyouko said kicking at another rock. Kyouko blinked glancing at Sayaka. “You think she only went the extra mile to make us mad?” Kyouko asked. It was all Kyouko could think up. Mami doing something to piss the both of them off to see which one would be the first to argue with. That or Mami had a fetish for younger girls. Kyouko glanced at Sayaka. Maybe since they were getting older Mami needed replacements with cuter girls. No, No Mami would never do that. Would she?


	7. Chapter 7

Laughing brightly, Sayaka shook her head, taking the joint back and holding it between resin stained fingertips. “You know, a cat would have been so much better!” she exclaimed, hitting the smoke once, then twice for good measure. Already, the subtle flame had consumed most of the herb and paper. Dismayed that it was going so quick, the bluenette silently hoped that she’d remembered to pack the rest of her baggie before leaving for school. Shifting her backpack, Sayaka attempted to discern whether or not the weight of more marijuana was present. “I’d much rather have a kitten pouncing about Mami’s apartment than that girl. At least a cat doesn’t stutter. Cats aren’t annoying either. Dammit. Why didn’t we think of that sooner?” she groaned, brows furrowing in annoyance and hands clamping into tight fists. “We should just tell her, “Mami, forget about the kid. Let’s take a stroll to the local shelter and getchu a bird or somethin’, yeah?””

Snickering foolishly, Sayaka handed off her joint once more, muttering for Kyouko to cash it out and toss it when she’d finished. The notion that Mami would intentionally try to get a rise out of them by dragging some nobody into their group was worrying. Though honestly, the blonde had never been the type to stoop to such lengths for a simple jest or prod. No, it had to be something more than that.

“Well, if it was her intent to do so, she succeeded,” the teen said, scoffing as she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her skirt. “Have you done anything recently to piss her off real good?” she tried, pressing for information. Perhaps, if they dug deep enough, they could unveil the blonde’s motive. “Like, I know you two have this weird,” she sighed, “thing or whatever between you, but did something dramatic happen that I’m unaware of? It just seems random. Or maybe, or maybe Mami just wanted to play goddess for somebody else. The initial zest of having us has worn off, so she needed someone new to refuel that initial splendor; she has a god-complex, that’s for sure.”

Realizing they had walked to a point near Mami’s apartment, Sayaka looked up, inspecting the street signs before a soft chuckle escaped her throat. “Say Kyouko, where are we going?” she asked, knowing full well that if they broke into the blonde’s apartment again, she’d have their heads for it. Especially since she’d warned Kyouko earlier to keep away until she gave the okay. “You think it’d piss her off if we smoked up her place? Give a nice weedy aroma for her to come back to?”

“Could go find a stray and give it to her? There’s a big tom cat out near the arcade. He seems nice.” Kyouko suggested. “A bird would be annoying real quick. Can you imagine going over to Mam’s place and that thing squawking constantly or even learning how to say shit?” Kyouko said taking the joint off Sayaka. “Hmph, if you wanna voice that to her your on your own she’d think I made you think of it.” Kyouko said taking the last drag tossing the rest down a side walk drain.

Kyouko blew smoke trying to make shapes but didn’t come out right much to her dismay. “Mm Don’t think I did anything recently..I mean nothing to warrant a punishment.” Kyouko said thinking back. “Was it this week I knocked her teacup over or was it three weeks ago.. Or was it..” Kyouko pondered. Kyouko sighed. “I don’t even know..” she confessed.

Kyouko blinked. “Oh shit..where are we going..” Kyouko said with a laugh. Kyouko stopped crossing her arms thinking on where to go. “If we left any evidence she’d be hunting our asses later.” Kyouko said. Sayaka’s prank would be fun to enjoy the result but even so. If Mami was acting this way what would further provocations ensue. Maybe even having that kid over for sleepovers. Kyouko shook her head to dismiss that thought. Kyouko blinked hearing her phone go off. Of course. There were only two people who knew her number and one was with her. Pulling her phone out of her shirt Kyouko swiped through the screens to see what it was.

“Where we going?”Kyouko asked Sayaka not looking up from her phone. She quickly typed up a message and sent it before shoving her phone back in the safety of her bra. She may not have the bust like Mami but she had plenty of room to conceal things there.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, she already found the fuckin’ rat of her dreams!” Sayaka cursed, throwing her hands in the air. “There would be no point in me saying anything.” Clearing her throat, the bluenette closed her eyes and attempted her most poised stance, hand on the flat of her hip; she then waved a hand dismissively before fixing her most girlish of tones. “Sayaka, golly gee, I’ve already found myself a pussy to play with,” she said, slurring the voice with her harsher one as she fought to contain laughter. “Can’t you see, I don’t need another pet now that I’ve got,” she breathed deeply in, “Nagisa?!!”

Choking on her own excited chuckling, the teen pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle anymore outburst. If they made too much noise, some grumpy adult would take note of their uniforms and call Mitakihara to report them for skipping class; not that it really mattered. By now, faculty was surely aware that they’d cut their lessons to fixate their efforts elsewhere. It wasn’t like school truly mattered anyway. Mami, on the opposing end of the spectrum, took her studies far too seriously; as if she thought she’d attend college somewhere, earn a degree and start a life as some surgeon or something. Sayaka however, knew the truth. If there were wraiths still haunting the city, it was their first and only duty to dispose of those horrors. School and education had taken a steep decline the moment she’d signed Kyubey’s contract to fight alongside her friends and protect others from the horrors wraith’s imposed. As far as she knew, they’d never stop appearing. Being a magical girl was far more important than withering away with her nose stuffed into some text book. Mami somehow managed to balance the two worlds without breaking; for Sayaka, Mitakihara school had become nothing more than a burden and a stressor. One she would quit completely if not for her friends’ attendance.

“I dunno. I mean, we could go huntin’?” she asked, quirking a brow and turning her head to gaze upon Kyouko. “If you don’t feel like breaking into Mami’s, I don’t really know where else we can go unless you wanna shoot the shit and smoke some more underneath the bridge or something? The arcade is available too and I know I can sweep you over Dance Dance this time.I mean, it’s not like we can go home. My parents would go ape-shit if they found out I was cutting class again, so relaxing there is out of the question. We’ve only got an hour until our senpai dearest gets out, so it’s either we do something small until then, or,” she drawled, raising her eyes skyward, “we can go check the slums for any wraiths? Kick some ass and then drag ourselves to Mami’s after for some sweet relaxation?”

Kyouko tried to conceal her laugh but it ended up a snort. While it was wrong for them to mock Mami. Sayaka really hit the nail on the head when it came to mimicking the older blonde. No doubt if word got back to Mami she’d distance herself from them for a while. But even so a little bit of Kyouko’s charm and some apologies would set things right.

“I guess we could go hunting. I could use a work out from all those naps I had in class.” Kyouko said stretching a bit. She paused mid stretch and eyed her friend. “Pfft you can’t beat me even if you had someone else hitting the steps for you…” Kyouko remarked. “ I still have 8 wraith kills over your count. What’s a few more to add to leave you in the dust.”Kyouko teased lowering her arms. Kyouko held up her hand her soul gem materializing from the ring on her middle finger. In an instant she now donned her magical girl outfit lance in hand. “You comin’ or not?” Kyouko asked a bit impatient. 

“Leave me in the dust? Why I oughta,” Sayaka chided, raising a playful fist in mock irritancy. “Just make sure you don’t hurt yourself today or Mami’ll have my head for not protecting you enough or some bull like that.” Both girls were aware that Sayaka was the lesser of the two powers; that compared to her friends, she always came in last. Individually fighting would result in her demise, but with Kyouko and Mami rallying by her side, there was no stopping them. Truly, they were a force to be reckoned with. Aware that without the other two, she’d have been lifted to the heavens by now, Sayaka thanked her blessings that some almighty forced had brought them together; somebody out there was surely keeping an eye out for her.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, okay,” Rolling her shoulders the bluenette then transformed, her school-girl outfit disappearing only to be replaced by a more fitting ensemble; one that accentuated her personality far better than that stuffy, dull, seasonal wear that the educational system forced them to adorn. Though Mami could pull off the skirt and blouse with her curvy, desirable form, Sayaka had always felt most akin to a sack of potatoes each day she put it on. Here however, guarded with cerulean armor and a weapon to match her true finesse, she felt relaxed, beautiful even.

“Things will be fine without Mami here, right?” she asked, suddenly unsure now that Kyouko had agreed to her idea. Always, it was the three of them and typically, they targeted wraiths at night rather than during daylight hours. They were more difficult to pin when the sun hung in the sky; you had to search in the gloomiest of places at this time; deserted apartments, occupied only by drug addicts. Slums and emptied facilities were usually prime hunting ground. However, without their leader, something felt amiss.

Swallowing back the notion that this could be dangerous, Sayaka shrugged and hurried on, falling in step behind Kyouko’s trail. “You think she’ll be mad at us for going without her?” Tonguing dried lips, Sayaka’s eyes skirted about, nervously taking in the decaying landscape of the ghetto of Mitakihara. Every city had slums; here, mere blocks from an upper-class neighborhood, was the grimiest part of the district; adults, rocked and muddled by methamphetamine and crack cocaine, wandered aimlessly through the streets, their eyes ghostlike and absent of understanding or knowing. Seeing those types of people sent a sorrowful chill up the teen’s skinny spine.

The stink that resided in the air, sour and potent was proof enough that today, wraiths stalked this ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyouko paused mid step with an annoyed look. “One sec..” Kyouko said fishing for her phone. “Betcha she’s mad at us not being at school.” Kyouko muttered swiping through her phone again. Kyouko seemed to glare at the screen before hastily typing something.

“Since when is she too busy for us?” Kyouko asked looking at Sayaka miffed. This was starting to sound like a situation the two of them might had to deal with later. Mami wanting a notice prior til they went over? The hell was that suppose to mean.“ Seriously what crawled up her ass and died.” Kyouko added.

Kyouko was about to shove her phone back in its place when the next text came in. “I don’t want to deal with her shit right now..”Kyouko swore flipping though her phone again. “ I don’t believe this shit…” Kyouko said before showing her phone to the blue haired girl. 

“Just what the hell…” Kyouko said before hastily texting back. “ I’m done talking to her..lets go kill something.” Kyouko said shoving her phone in anger back in its place. Lance in hand Kyouko quickened her step. Her make the twerp uncomfortable? Give notice before she came over? What the hell had they done to piss her off to this kind of behavior. 

What ever this game Mami was playing she wasn’t having any part of it. She already knew the outcome that would happen should she go back to Mami’s apartment and kick the door down. They would argue and get pissed at each other. Then just as the boiling point hit one of them would walk off. Mostly Kyouko. Then it would be like clock work with the apologies. Kyouko stopped and looked back at Sayaka. “I’m not hunting with her til she pulls whatever shes on out of that head of hers.” Kyouko said in a warning tone. Kyouko caught sight of a wraith out of the corner of her eye. “Lets go..” Kyouko said before hightailing it after her prey.


	10. Chapter 10

Lips turned downward, forming a concerned frown upon Sayaka’s young face, her slender brows narrowing from unease. In a matter of seconds, Kyouko had turned from playful to exhasperated which was never a good sign. The fiesty red-head had always been particularly temperamental, but never were her emotions evoked from nothing; always, there was a sensible reason for her nettled behavior and outbursts. Typically and more often than not, her outbursts were due to some silly disagreement with their blonde companion; similarly, Mami too was prone to a bitter temperment if Kyouko’s actions or words happened to rub her the wrong way. The two clashed quite often and Sayaka was repeatedly left grappling for some understanding to the hows and whys of their bizarre relationship. They loved one another, that much was obvious; however, the depths of that love seemingly stretched beyond that of a typical, high-school friendship.

“What the hell are you goin’ on about?” she asked sharply, nearing her companion with reddened cheeks, becoming heated that Mami had said something so outlandish. “What do you mean she’s too busy for us?” the bluenette questioned, her tone dipping to a near growl and anxiously, she swept her tongue across her lips.

As Kyouko surrendered her phone, proving Mami’s statement, the cutlass-wielder felt heat rising from her slender neck up to the tips of her ears. Raking blues across the text again, Sayaka snagged at her lower tier, biting down on the supple flesh so aggressively that the skin broke between her teeth and blood spillee enough to cover her tongue with a copper-like taint. “You gotta be kidding me,” she muttered darkly, nose wrinkling in disgust at the idea of having to ask the blonde’s permission before stopping by. “All because she plans on inviting that mouse over? That’s not even fair. Since when did she give a fuck,” she spat, “when we choose to come over?”

Swallowing dryly, Sayaka nodded in agreement. If Mami wished for them to politelt ask before hanging out, all because they made that silly girl uncomfortable, she wouldn’t argue it. Believing that the blonde truly just wanted to help the petty thing out, she would respect her decision; not that she agreed with it. Weren’t she and Kyouko enough? More than enough to suffice? To quell the blonde’s desperation for attention?

“Apparently, she does want a girlfriend,” Sayaka stated flatly, tightening her fists and turning her gaze to the pavement. It was a heartbreaking realization to know that she wasn’t even close to first on Mami Tomoe’s metephorical list of desireable companions; of course, she never expected to come before Kyouko, but to fall short of this new toy was worse than a fist to the gut; her heart felt like it might just burst open completely.

“I’m right behind you, Kyouko,” she responded, taking off in a sprint, forcing her steps to fall just behind those of the red-head’s. “I feel like I could take down an entire fleet of these beasts.

It was a good thing wraiths did not bleed. Just vanish when slain and dropping their grief remnants to the victor. If they did bleed Kyouko by now would be covered head to toe. Maybe it wasn’t a good thing to go hunting with high emotions. Kyouko barely sensed where Sayaka had wandered off to. And wraiths had been coming out of the wood works left and right. Sayaka picked the perfect time and place to go hunting. But even so Kyouko was having a hard time keeping her mind focused. Taking out her aggression on a wraith made her feel a little better but it still didn’t erase the fact. Mami acting high and mighty always pissed her off. That was a given. But to act like that in front of a kid just to make her look good was going a bit far. Whenever Mami started in that Kyouko always just wanted to slap her to her senses. Not everything was about hero’s and justice and good vs. evil. Sometimes the worlds cruel and you either gotta let it take you or you gotta fight back. And judging the impression she got from Nagisa, she could tell the girl was at a standstill point. Neither fighting nor allowing the world to take her.

Kyouko had been like that once. In her novice years. Slicing a wraith in half Kyouko paused for a moment. Maybe that’s why she was getting more upset then normal. She was looking at another person who was like her before hell opened up and swallowed her whole. Kyouko was envious of people like that. But she could never go back to that way of life. Even if Mami poked and prodded her to act more like her ‘cute kouhai’ again.

Kyouko sighed feeling a bit better.She blinked realizing the entire area she had been in was now wraith free and littered on the floor was grief cubes. “ I guess…that worked…”Kyouko said to herself. Fetching the cubes one by one. Kyouko glanced around for any sign of Sayaka. She would have to make up a number of wraiths she took out. She didn’t really count being caught in her rage induced fighting. Twenty..Thirty? Given that grief cubes ranged from 5 drops to 2 there was no way telling how many now.

Kyouko finished packing up her prizes before sulking a bit. She didn’t want to, but now she was curious if Mami had yelled at her for being rude and was now banned for a week from coming over. That would mean a week under the bridge or bunking with Sayaka. Which she hated because the damn girl snored louder than Mami would and keep her up half the night. Pulling her phone out Kyouko slowly checked her messages.

Not a word.

Well that meant she’d not hear the end of that. Stuffing her phone back in place Kyouko started to search for Sayaka. If that idiot got hurt that would be more yelling from Mami and she wasn’t feeling a full blown rant. At least not today.


	11. Chapter 11

The battle had been more than Sayaka could properly handle.

During the beginning, it had been easy. Slicing through powerful opponents with clean sweeps, she had brought the demons to their knees; watching with eager eyes as the wraiths turned to dust in a matter of moments, their undiscernible voices crying out at the stabbing motions of her thin blade. They squawked and groaned as her brutish force cut across limbs, stealing their meaningless existences away. Oh, how the slums of Mitakihara bloomed with the gangly creatures; it was all she could do to keep from laughing at their sure demise. Taking note as she and her comrade silenced the gaggle, one by one.

With Kyouko by her side, Sayaka was powerful, courageous and brimming with confidence. However, in the midst of overwhelming chaos and violence, she lost track of her friend and her glimmering spear. Only muddled flashes of maroon reminded her that Kyouko had yet to fall in the belly of the miserable ghetto.

It was her overconfidence, in the end, that lacerated her from the sun’s rays; sending her rising heart from the skies down to the dirtied pavement of the earth below. Oh, how sure, how positive she’d been that she could do this single-handedly. With the influence of anguish to fuel her aggressive sweeps, the bluenette had secured her own victory before it had been decided.

As her aching arm slashed the noggin off of one monster, another, more ample one snuck up from behind and roughly sank its long, dagger-like claws into her pale, right shoulder, cutting the limb from the front, down to the very small of her back; tearing through her like wheat-bread and spilling amber blood across the cracked cement of the battleground. At the sensation, a horrible, throaty scream tore from the hollow of her throat and tears sprung to the ducts of her eyes before falling down soft cheeks coated with grime and dirt.

Gasping, her sword fell from her grip and she tumbled, crashing hard upon the ground. Using her left, weaker hand to grab for her cutlass, Sayaka made one, final powerful blow into the belly of the beast who had bested her and watched with a fleeting smile as the wraith exploded, dropping more than a couple grief seeds before her boot-clad feet.

Seemingly, the rest of the fleet was preoccupied with Kyouko, so groaning, the teen attempted to heal herself while her partner cut down the rest. The power in which the red-head displayed was nearly blinding, making the task at hand difficult to complete. Oh, how she wished that she could be half the warrior Kyouko was; but no, she the weakling of their trio, the one who most often got them into trouble. For some reason beyond her comprehension, her friends still protected and fought with her, teaching her strategies and trying desperately to raise her to the same level of expertise they continuously displayed during fights.

“Ya know,” Sayaka grunted, staggering into Kyouko’s view after the last of them had been executed, “I really admire that talent of yours.” Gripping harshly at the elbow of her wounded arm, the blue-haired girl tried to keep the limb still, knowing well that if she moved too quickly, the muscles in her back and shoulder would tear evermore. “You took out way more than I did and look,” she nearly whispered, nodding at her notched appendage, blood dripping to the pavement from the very tips of her fingers. It felt hot as it flowed, and her vision was beginning to cloud, “I even got wounded while you stayed safe. This cut,” she hissed, “is bad. I don’t think my magic is strong enough to link the ligaments properly together again.”

Noticing thqt Kyouko had taken out her phone, Sayuaka distractedly asked, “Did she message you back?” Too soon was the battle forgotten and the blonde beauty occupied her thoughts once more. Perhaps she should send Mami a message; just to clear the air.

It was the scream that Kyouko knew she had fucked up. Always Mami had drilled into their heads to stick together. And yes she tended to forget, a lot. But that was a given. She’d been on her own for two years so naturally she would forget others were around. It was a problem but not one that couldn’t be worked out. Making quick footwork Kyouko managed to get to the area Sayaka was in. Wraiths made it impossible to locate her friend. Kyouko gripped her lance quickly making work taking the wraiths down. By the time the last one disappeared she finally saw Sayaka. The blue haired girl staggered over and Kyouko let her lance slip out of her hand having it clang to the ground.

This, this wasn’t good. Kyouko hastily reached for her phone. She needed to get ahold of Mami. Their petty argument would have to be put on hold. Sliding through screens and hitting the dial button Kyouko put the phone to her ear glancing around for anything she could use to patch Sayaka up til the blonde showed up. A couple rings and voicemail.

“Are you fucking…” Kyouko swore gritting her teeth. She waited til the beep signaled she could leave a message. “I don’t fucking care if your pissed or not we’re coming over!” Kyouko yelled before hanging up shoving her phone roughly back in place. Kyouko spotted a piece of construction wood. “Sit tight..”Kyouko said walking over picking up the wood inspecting it.

It would have to do for now. Holding it in both hands Kyouko broke the piece in half . She wasn’t that good at medical treatment but she knew enough to makeshift something til it was looked at by a professional.Hurrying over to Sayaka. Kyouko set the piece of wood under her arm before reaching down to her jacket tearing the cloth. Even if their outfits were burned, torn, or blown off transforming again would revert the garments back to their original state. Getting enough cloth from her jacket Kyouko glanced at Sayaka. “Your gonna have to hold it still as best you can.” Kyouko said.

Kyouko waited til Sayaka was ready before pressing one of the pieces of wood to her arm. She quickly bandaged Sayaka’s arm up before using the other piece of wood applying it to the back of her shoulder. This would keep her arm from moving a lot.

Knotting the cloth around Sayaka as much as she could without hurting her friend, she looked over her handiwork wondering if it would hold til they made it to Mami’s. “You think you can walk it there?”Kyouko asked worried. Carrying Sayaka back wouldn’t be a problem. But having to walk all the way slow enough so Sayaka’s arm stayed in place would be tricky. It could also get attention drawn to the two should someone see them. And explaining to someone how they looked like they had walked out of a war zone movie was the last thing Kyouko wanted to do.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m sure that will do just fine,” Sayaka hissed, as Kyouko fashioned the makeshift brace to fit her arm; closing her eyes tight as the other girl strung the wood together, binding her arm securely enough that there wasn’t much room for movement. How foolish she had been for not checking her blind-side; one of the many tricks the eldest magical girl had attempted teaching her. It seemed that even still, after months of fighting, she still had much to learn.

The injury was painful, but it wasn’t anything Sayaka couldn’t bite back in the time it would take to reach Mami’s apartment. Despite being the weakest component of their trio, she could still take a hit or two; even one as severe as this. Sayaka Miki was strong and didn’t succumb to petty wounds, even if they were wicked enough to break a dog of the military.

Swallowing dryly as she looked down at her bloodied limb, Sayaka gagged, retching aggressively and dry heaving as anxiety nestled itself in the hollow of her stomach. The sight of it, and the stink of copper was more than her gut could bear. This wasn’t good. Never before had she experienced something as grotesque as this. To an onlooker, it would appear as though her arm had been sucked into some machine that gnawed on her bone and muscle before spitting her back out. If anybody happened to notice them in such catastrophic condition, the police would be rung and they’d have some explaining to do; some farfetched explaining.

Looking around, Sayaka hobbled a bit, beginning on the long treck towards the blonde’s sanction. Numbly, she nodding for Kyouko to follow suit. “I’m going to be okay,” she promised with a slight smile, lifting her arm just enough to prove that there was still strength enough to endure the rest of the journey. “I mean, the apartment isn’t that far away. The real danger stems from the fact that it’s still fucking daylight,” she cussed darkly, ceruleans moving upward to gaze upon the sun, which was only now starting to set.

How long had they been battling? Minutes? Hours? The way the sky was turning deep hues of violet and gold, hinted that evening was upon them. What had felt like thirty minutes was actually closer to three hours, and her body was beginning to ache from exhaustion. “Maybe it was stupid of us to fight so early,” she said as they made their way down the street, keeping as close to the shadows as they could manage. “And it was probably even stupider of us to go without Mami.” Never before had she attempted battle without the musketeer and look how it had ended; surely, the blonde would have their heads for this. They’d never hear the end of it.

“A few more blocks might kill me at this point,” Sayaka joked, laughing halfheartedly. The injury she had endured was so deep, so scarring, that even her powers as a magical girl couldn’t numb the pain. “I feel like my entire arm is going to fall off.” Though her tone was easy and uncaring, her words were honest; from the tips of her fingers to the small of her back, fire licked her muscles and bit at her bones. It took a great deal of courage and patience to keep from crying. She wanted to cry; would have cried if she wasn’t afraid Kyouko would tease her for it later.

Kyouko used the tip of her boot to fling up her lance catching it. She would have to be on the look out for wraiths as well as other people. Picking up a few more grief cubes Kyouko quickly followed suit after Sayaka. Even with her haul of grief cube’s might not be enough to split between the two. But that would suffice. Kyouko didn’t mind going back out and getting some for herself. Right now Sayaka needed all the grief cubes she could to keep her magic in check. Healing magic took a lot out of anyone. Even if it was Sayaka’s primary magic, she’d need a hefty haul of grief cubes to sustain her healing.

Kyouko gripped her lance tightly. “Even so, if it was stupid of us. We can’t always rely on Mami.” she said gritting her teeth. “It’s my fault anyways…we wandered off from each other. And I’m the one who has to look after you when Mami’s not looking.”Kyouko said.

Kyouko flashed her trademark grin. “So just say it was my idea. I can take the hit for this.” She said trying to lighten the mood. “Side’s your in no shape to be getting one of her ‘punishments’. “Kyouko teased a bit hoping Sayaka would feel a little better over this. 

Kyouko stuck her hand on her hip as they walked.“Well if it falls, off Just get one of those sticks and you can act like a pirate or something.” Kyouko joked. “ Get a bird, add an eye patch. Start saying arr a lot” Kyouko teased. “Get Mami to wear one of those old outfits and you can reenact that pirate movie. Course, I’d be the coolest one of them all.”Kyouko boasted.

Kyouko blinked hearing her phone go off. “Speak of the devil..”Kyouko said pulling her phone out. Swiping through screens again. Kyouko frowned a bit. She glanced at Sayaka before quickly typing up her message quickly sending it.

“Alright there Sayaka the pirate lets get a move on.” Kyouko teased.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m the one who suggested we go to begin with,” Sayaka retorted, narrowing her brow and flashing a glowering glance at Kyouko; a warning that she best not take all of the heat for what was both of their faults. “I won’t just let you take all of the blame for something that I was part of too. I mean, it’s not like you were the one who got me in this situation. It was my own damn fault that I wasn’t looking. Got too cocky with how good I was doin’ on my own there for a bit.” Thinking back to the skill she’d displayed during the first hour or two, the bluenette felt a singe of accomplishment writhe in her chest like a pit of hungry snakes. For once, she’d almost handled a very dire situation on her own; at least that was something.

“Should have just gone to the arcade and kicked your ass at Dance Dance,” she mused, laughing gently and smiling at the idea of losing sorely to her friend at videogames. Sadly enough, Kyouko trumped her at nearly every turn. Idly, she wondered if she’d ever one-up her friend at something; well, at least her grades in school were slightly better than the red-head’s. 

“I don’t even think we need to tell Mami about this anyway,” she feigned, scoffing as they rounded another bend, bringing themselves closer to the blonde’s home. “If you give me all of those seeds there, I’m sure they’ll power me up enough so that I have enough magic to take care of this stupid arm of mine.” Despite how many grief seeds they’d collected, Sayaka knew that the eldest girl’s healing was more powerful than that of her own. Together, they’d have a far easier time mending the wounds than she could ever singularly accomplish; but that meant nothing to her now that her pride had been beaten with a nail-covered bat.

“I mean, it’s not like we’re even allowed at her place without her permission anyway. Might as well just do it all myself,” she concluded stubbornly, feeling burdensome now that the blonde had prompted them to ask firstly, and only visit if it was okay and Nagisa wasn’t around. Not that the kid should have been around anyway; hell, they’d all just met today. Only if Mami was feeling desperate for attention would she stoop to such lengths. Knowing that the blonde was practically a slave for the recognition of others, the bluenette couldn’t help but think that perhaps she had trotted off with that nobody for a spell.

Hobbling along, the Sayaka snorted, mentally conjuring the image of herself and her friends as pirates. “It would certainly work as a cosplay or something,” she added, grinning crookedly and using her free hand to move the sweat-soaked bangs away from her forehead. “But if I do lose my arm, I suppose I’ll have to brush up on my lingo, savvy.” Chuckling now, almost forgetting that she was burdened by injury, she leaned forward, crossing her good arm across her belly as she laughed, happy that at least she and Kyouko could joke despite their current situation.

–

Hurriedly, she’d said her goodbyes to Nagisa mid-dinner, scared and anxious that Kyouko had gone and done something terribly foolish. Though she hated to leave her so suddenly, the blonde had explained that there was an emergency situation and that tomorrow, they’d finish what they’d started at the café; it wasn’t that she was trying to be rude and truly, she did want to be there, nestled under dim lights, surrounded by soft laughter, good smells and sweet company, but there simply wasn’t time now that Kyouko had called.

They’d been having a nice conversation, too; she was only just learning about the younger girl’s home-life over a cup of steaming chamomile and honey when she’d received the urgent voice-mail; now, she almost regretted not picking up the phone.

Adorned gorgeously in one of her father’s old, oversized sweaters and a white, thigh-length skirt, pale flats and a dainty necklace, it took the blonde a while to trail the streets back to her apartment; trying to hurry, but not wanting to ruin any of her ensemble, Mami took it easy enough, brushing her long, loose locks behind the curves of cute, earring clad ears as the wind tousled her attire. By now, the perfume she’d splashed behind upon her wrists and the slender length of her neck had nearly disappeared; which was a true shame since the brand had been quite pricey and didn’t last very long at all. Making sure her lip-gloss wasn’t out of place, the teen ran a manicured thumb across the underbelly of her lush lips, wiping away any coloration that had messed during her meal with Nagisa.

As she neared the apartment complex, golden-orbs were drawn to the front gates where two, very injured looking girls were standing, seemingly in contemplation. Hurrying her steps, Mami rushed over, hay-colored brows narrowed in anger and heart in her throat over the mess which poured from Sayaka Miki’s arm. Swallowing roughly, she forced back frightened tears.

“What have you done?!” she practically screeched as she neared the two, bringing back her hand and quickly sharply slapping it across Kyouko’s flushed cheek. “Did I not tell you to do something stupid? Or am I mistaken as to what my text said?” the blonde asked, her voice rising uncontrollably. “You two decided to go out on your own and hunt then?” she prompted, folding her arms tight underneath her breasts. “During this hour, too? What gall the both of you have! Sayaka, you look simply horrible. Oh my God, you’ve got to be joking,” she groaned, rubbing at her temple in circular motions. These two would surely be the death of her.

Using her free hand, Sayaka motioned for Mami to stop before quietly saying, “We just thought it would be fun is all. It’s not like we were tryin’ to get hurt, Mami, promise. But we gotta go inside because I think a pedestrian noticed Kyouko and I about a block back and honestly, that’s the last thing I want to deal with right now,” she finished, eyes to the pavement.

Their back and forth light humor quickly ended the second Mami’s screaming was heard. Great.

“Mam’s it’s-..” Kyouko was cut off when Mami slapped her. Kyouko winced at the stinging sensation. Tears welled up in her eyes but she dare not let a single one fall. She kept her head down low hoping she wasn’t showing any emotion. She was stronger then letting a slap to the face get to her. But the fact that this was Mami made it hurt twice as much.

Kyouko was debating to just leave. No doubt the blonde was angry with her. But sticking around could keep the emotions high. Kyouko gripped her lance going to turn and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t you dare, Kyouko,” the eldest girl seethed through gritted teeth, her grip tight around the strap of her purse as she watched the red-head turn to take her leave. “Don’t guilt me into feeling bad because you can’t handle whatever emotions you’re going through. Suck up your pride and get upstairs. It’s what you came over here to do, isn’t it?” Jaw tight from clamping down so roughly, Mami attempted to slacken the over-flux of emotion that tore through her. How typical it was for the spear-wielder to run off with her tail between her legs when something dire happened, or emotions ran high. It was a trait she’d come to expect, but not one she respected. No, she wouldn’t allow either of them to leave under the current circumstances.

Flushed with anger, the blonde inhaled evenly, hoping to quell her gibbering heart and the anxious tousling in her stomach. “Sayaka, you go first. The key is under the mat, you know that. I’ll be up shortly. Just try not to move your arm too much. Stress will just make the injury worse and it already looks horrible as is,” she murmured, more sweetly now that the initial shock was beginning to wear off.

Nodding briefly, eyes wide and wet with the onset of tears, Sayaka swallowed and turned to head through the gated entryway. Disappointing Mami had turned out to be more of a bummer than she’d expected; the amount of anguish which tugged at her heart was enough to make her keel over and vomit.

Though she hated to leave Kyouko to undergo Mami’s wrath, she couldn’t just fight the blonde on it. Already, the elder girl was fuming. If she wanted to speak with the red-head privately, her wish would be granted. There was no fighting Mami when she so heated; Sayaka knew from countless times watching her two friends bicker that neither of them backed down easily.

With one final glance backward, the bluenette groaned, angry at herself for getting them into this mess in the first place, and feeling bad that Kyouko was taking the beating; though she was sure that once the blonde returned upstairs, she’d be tugged through the wringer too.

Watching as Sayaka left, Mami then turned on her heel to face the other, sucking at her lower lip, worrying it roughly as she attempted to string together what exactly it was she wanted to say. Talking with Kyouko when they were both so impassioned was never a good idea, but she needed answers; she couldn’t just let her go without first getting to the bottom of what had happened, and why Sayaka, the newest and most fragile of the three, the one who needed care and a guide, was so brutishly torn up.

“I’m sorry,” she started slowly, “for hitting you, Kyouko. But really, could you have expected anything less? I nearly had a heart-attack getting here because your message was so urgent, but to actually see what you were so worked up over?” The blonde glowered, arms still at rest underneath her chest, golden-gaze fishing to meet the other’s ruby eyes. “I was pulled from dinner to fix this, wasn’t I?” she pressed, taking a step forward, nearing the younger girl. “Not that I won’t fix it. Of course, I’ll fix it. I just don’t understand, I suppose,” she drawled, “what on earth would compel you two to do what you’ve done. If you hadn’t acted so foolishly, we all would have had a splendid evening. But instead, you got ahead of yourself and forgot to keep track of her,” she motioned in the direction Sayaka had left. “Didn’t you?”

Kyouko froze in place. Even making a run for it would grant her a ribbon to the foot and be dragged back like a leashed dog. She dematerialized her lance holding her arms now waiting for Sayaka to leave. It was better she take the heat for something this bad. She had panic called Mami anyways. Had she just mended Sayaka up and made it back here without the blonde going postal things could of been different.

“ Yeah, I lost track of her.” Kyouko said with a sigh. “I ended up panicking a bit. That was my fault. It was my idea to begin with Sayaka just tagged along.” Kyouko said in a calm tone not daring to face the blonde.

“So don’t blame her for my stupid choices.” Kyouko said keeping her gaze to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

At the other’s vague explanation, the blonde chuckled lightly, an expression of perplexity etched upon her face. “I still don’t understand,” she retorted, an exasperated chuckle falling from her lips. “Firstly, why were you hunting to begin with? You know full well that daylight hours are difficult to attempt. And I doubt that you decided to go hunting on your own. The two of you left school together, and I’m not stupid. Obviously, you both came to a hurried conclusion, for what reasons I cannot,” she fumed, “ascertain, that you were going on a hunt and went to do it with no care or regard for safety. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you’ve any sense, Kyouko,” Mami pressed, her tone laden with urgency, her cheeks rouge from a dangerous mixture of passion and outrage. “Do I have to start worrying about you? Do you two need constant supervision like children? I’ll do it if I have to; losing either of you would be too much for me to bear. And if you really did chose, on your own accord, to go hunting, keep in mind next time that if you put yourself in danger, you’re hurting me too.”

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, the blonde kept her eyes trained on the other for a moment longer, aggravated that she refused to look at her at all. As tough as Kyouko often pretended to be, she was far softer than she’d ever let on. Unable to help the smile itching at the corners of her mouth, Mami sighed again and rolled her shoulders. Still, she was quite annoyed, but condemning Kyouko further wouldn’t get them anywhere. All she could do was hope that this was enough of a lesson for them to have learned from it; if not, they truly were just stupid girls.

“Now, are you coming upstairs, or are you going to leave tonight? Can’t say it would be much of a surprise,” she said, almost somberly, before clearing her throat and starting on her way inside. “But if you choose to stay, let’s go. It’s getting cold outside and my legs aren’t covered enough for forty-degree weather. I’ve got to help Sayaka and then get into something warmer.”

Tucking bothersome strands of gold away from her eyes, Mami looked back momentarily to check on Kyouko’s decision.

Kyouko sulked a bit. Dammit Mami saw through her again. She hated that. Couldn’t get anything past the older girl. Not even sneaking cookies from her kitchen.

Kyouko sighed dropping her arms. She’d have to come up with a better apology later. One that would get her off Mami’s hit list to murder. “Fine…I’m coming. If I don’t Sayaka will think you straight up murdered me.”Kyouko said turning to follow but stopped. “ What the hell kind of get up is that?!” Kyouko said pointing at Mami. “What kind of dinner did you go to?! Are you cheating on me and Sayaka! Is that why you disappear for 3 hours once a week!” Kyouko exclaimed her tone a little childish.


	16. Chapter 16

Smiling easily, despite her anger, Mami slightly chuckled, raising a hand to her lips in contemplation. “Well, if ever I’ve felt compelled to kill you, this is most certainly the time. Sayaka will be thrilled to know that your body isn’t currently flowing downstream along with the river, hmm?” the elder girl lightly teased, cocking her head to flash a quirked grin in Kyouko’s direction. “I think it’s sweet that you decided to take the blame, you know? Keeping Sayaka away from the heat, weren’t you? A real softie you are, sweet Kyouko,” the blonde lovingly chirped, adding a slight sway to her hips as she continued onward.

Skipping up steps the blonde felt, perhaps, bit lighter now that she and Kyouko had spoken. Though Sayaka’s condition was worrying, she was sure that after some strict, rigorous mending, the blue-locked warrior would be just fine; a pink scar to remind her of her mistake would be the worst of it and soon, this evening’s disaster would turn into a memory that they’d joke about sometime in the future. All that she could do now was hope that her two numb-headed friends would refrain from doing something as incredulous as this again.

“My outfit?” she murmured distractedly, stopping in front of her apartment to turn to Kyouko, fingers laced behind her back, a dazzling, toothy smile etched across her face. “Do you like it? Pretty, non?” the blonde pestered further, never tiring of taunting her close friend. “My dinner was with Nagisa,” she explained slowly, her tone wavering with hesitation. “We went out, but I had to come home and change first. I mean, a lady can’t go out to a nice resturante looking like a bum. And I don’t know, I just threw this together,” she quickly lied. “Wanted to make a good impression.”

Kyouko irked her cheeks turning pink at the compliment. It was rare for Mami to praise her when it didn’t involve some kind of shenanigan attached to it. Even still Kyouko would have to watch her back. That praise could quickly turn into a death threat if she did so much as annoy the blonde the rest of the night.”I’m not soft..”Kyouko muttered as if pouting.

Kyouko put on a weird look on her face as if not sure how to answer the blonde back on her appearance. She would have to choose her words carefully. Very carefully.

“ It’s…okay….I guess…”Kyouko said before walking up the step stopping at the last one looking up at the blonde. Kyouko narrowed her eyes. “But you hardly dress up besides birthdays and holidays…”Kyouko stated. Now she was jealous. How dare that twerp have Mami look nice for her. Suspicious of the blonde, Kyouko walked past her keeping an eye on her. “Maybe I should hire some boys to pick on me if it lands me a date.” Kyouko teased with a grin. “But that wouldn’t work out cause, you’d think i deserved it.”Kyouko added heading for the door to Mami’s place.

“You guess?” Pouting, the blonde placed a hand to her hip, rolling her eyes at Kyouko’s terrible compliment. Honestly, had she even tried? Could she not think of a more appealing sentiment than the one she’d softly mumbled? “Wow,” she smoothly uttered, “don’t you want you closest friend to feel gorgeous? I mean look at me,” the blonde twirled on her heel, gracefully moving in a circle to better show off her skirt and the flesh-colored tights underneath. “/I/ think that I nailed it,” Mami uttered, hand over her heart and a rosy, cocky grin plastered upon the curl of her mouth. “At least Nagisa was kind enough to say I looked lovely.” Shrugging, the elder girl continued to smile, raising a challenging brow at the flushed red-head standing before her.

“It isn’t my fault that I’ve hardly any opportunity to dress nice,” the blonde added, closing her eyes and waving a flippant hand. “I’m usually at school, here studying in either my uniform or something more,” she paused briefly, “comfortable. Or, I’m out battling with you and Sayaka. If there was any offering for more dates, I’d surely be dressing up for them,” Mami teased, reaching out to run a slender finger down the center of Kyouko’s chest, teeth clamped down flirtatiously upon her lower lip; winking cheekily, the blonde then poked the tip of the other’s nose. “But sadly, nobody ever asks.”

Grinning foolishly, the blonde pushed past Kyouko and grabbed for the doorknob of her apartment, giving a slight twist before entering. “Sayaka, are you alright in here?” she called out, grimmacing at the sight of blood droplets that stained the flooring. Oh, the cleaning she’d have to do after this would be far more rigorous than her typical nightly clense. “Please tell me you haven’t died on us?” the eldest girl pressed sweetly after noticing Sayaka crouching next to the couch.

“I’ve /nearly/ bit the dust, Mami,” the bluenette dramatically retorted, turning her head to better look at her friends. “What took you guys so long? I feel like I’ve been waiting her for half'a century.” Stumbling to a standing position, Sayaka frowned, looking at the blonde with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Hurrying over, Mami motioned for Sayaka to sit back down before kneeling next to her. Taking in the sight of her commerade’s severed arm as enough to make her nauseous. Just how she’d managed to take such a harsh blow, the blonde didn’t know. Hadn’t she taught her every defensive counter in the book? Didn’t she know better than to let something like this happen?

“You’ve got to pay more attention, Sayaka,” she hissed, hay-colored bangs falling to shield her eyes as she began to work. Running her hands over the surface of the injury, golden light began to pour from the blonde’s fingertips; her magic, powerful enough to heal most anything, the wound appeared better almost instantaneously. Smiling softly as Sayaka uttered a gasp of relief, Mami continued on, closing her eyes tight as she concentrated her enchantment on the more unseemly bits of the bluenette’s limb.

Kyouko could feel her cheeks heat a little. Hopefully she wasn’t showing too much for it to be noticed by Mami. Last she needed was the blonde prying as to why. Especially when the blonde was being a bit too friendly at the moment. 

Kyouko held her ground til Mami had slipped inside before sighing heavy. Trying to settle her racing heart beat. ‘Okay get it together Kyouko’ she thought trying to psyche herself back to normal. Slapping her face with her hands Kyouko tried to dispel any evidence of her embarrassment. Sayaka would notice and then she’d have to explain that. Kyouko winced hitting the cheek Mami slapped. She probably made a permanent hand print by the way it still stung. Once Kyouko felt like she could face the both of them she headed inside shutting the door behind her.

Kyouko quickly dropped her magical girl attire. She had forgotten to change out of it. Worrying about Sayaka made her forget to. Kicking her shoes off Kyouko headed into the living room. “Mami had to slap me again. “Kyouko lied glancing at Mami for a second.

Kyouko walked over cautiously in case the blonde actually wanted to make that come true. Kyouko dug into her pockets walking over to the small table dropping their haul of grief cubes down. There was enough to make a tiny mountain. “Think that might be the new hunting grounds..”Kyouko said mostly to herself.

Now she just needed to find her bag with her stuff she left at Mami’s so she could get out of this school uniform. She hated school but she hated the uniform just as much. Spotting her bag Kyouko skipped a little over to it practically stripping and eager to get into her more casual attire.


	17. Chapter 17

“That feels much better,” Sayaka chirped, rolling her mended shoulder, feeling quite gleeful that her pain had dissipated. “For a second there, I didn’t think I’d ever have feeling in my fingers again.” The bluenette hopped to her feet, a surge of energy rushing through her now that Mami’s magic pumped through her bloodstream, still fixing the injury from underneath her skin’s pale surface. “But at least, we did find a new hunting ground, like Kyouko said. You shoulda’ seen ‘em, Mami. I know you’re probably pissed that we went at all,” she mumbled softly, glancing in Kyouko’s direction fleetingly; sorry that the other girl had taken that sharp strike from the blonde’s palm. It seemed her cheek was still rouge from it. Idly, the bluenette wondered if the imprint would leave bruising discoloration. “But still, at least now we know a good spot, right? There were so many of them, Mami. You’d have been swept off your feet to have seen the fleet Kyouko and I billowed through,” she paused, “well, that Kyouko billowed through.”

Standing with a sigh, the blonde ran the flats of her hands across her skirt, brushing away bits of dust and dirt which had gathered there over time. “I’ll be glad to see it the next time we go out hunting,” she said smoothly, turning her gaze from one girl to the other. Moving towards the pile of collected seeds, Mami took a few for herself to replenish what magic she’d used and offered her friends a bright, giddy smile.

“Well then,” she said with a gentle sigh, “now that I’ve finished rejuvenating Sayaka and easing your two’s issues, I’m afraid I must be going.” Reaching into her purse, which was slung across the slender of her shoulder, the blonde procured her cell phone, sending off a quick text to Nagisa, informing her that the emergency had settled and that their “chat” could be finished elsewhere. “I’d told Nagisa that if this whole situation was settled early, we could continue with our", she cleared her throat, “time. It was rude of me to rush off on her so unexpectedly,” the elder girl mindlessly babbled, hoping that her departure wouldn’t elicit any unwarranted bickering. “You two are welcome to stay here if it keeps you out of trouble. Make yourselves at home, heat up some water for tea. There’s also food in the cupboards and fridge. I know you must be physically spent after such a horrific time, so just relax and play games or whatnot,” she continued to explain, moving to check her reflection on the sliding-glass door that led outside to the porch; leisurely, she fixed her golden mane and pursed her lips, making sure that her mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss still looked perfect enough to continue her date. “Kyouko, if you’d like to stay the night, you’re welcome to. Just try not to make too much of a mess and I’ll be home, well,” she paused, turning away from the glass to fetch her pea-coat from the closet, “I don’t know when. It surely won’t be too late though. I think Nagisa’s mother likes her to be home and in bed at a specific time, so,” she finished, briefly waving. “I suppose, I’ll be seeing you two later? Sayaka, you can stay too. Just make sure, if you do, you call your parents so as not to worry them.”

Panicked and unaware that the blonde had been on a date, Sayaka looked at Kyouko with wide, confused eyes, her brows furrowing in slight anger as Mami fidgeted with her outfit; all dolled up, she was like a picturesque goddess; Aphrodite to be most specific. The ensemble was far too pretty and put-together for some simple hangout. Sure that she’d never seen Mami Tomoe dress so nice outside of a party or special occasion, heat rose to taint the bluenette’s features. How did that little, silly thing manage to earn herself such a privilege as Mami dressing up for her, or even a date, in such a short amount of time.

“Thanks for the offer, Mami,” she mumbled, her heart sinking as the elder girl prepared to leave. At least if she and Kyouko were alone, she’d have time to ask the red-head about the encounter she’d with the blonde outside.

Kyouko pulled her jacket on feeling relieved she was far more comfy now. She said nothing waiting til Mami left. Glancing back at the door. Kyouko waited a few minutes hoping the blonde had left and was not hovering the door to listen in. Once she felt it was clear Kyouko went over to Sayaka. Plopping down on the couch. “Are….are we so high we’re seeing shit?”Kyouko asked actual worry in her voice. “ Cause I think that munchkin possessed Mami or we’re trippin’ balls right now.”Kyouko said a little panicked.

“Did you see the kid do anything weird before Mam’s went and helped that twerp? Maybe she’s a witch! I mean magical girls exist why not scary witches…or or vampires. Or whatever kind of mythical creatures.” Kyouko prattled on getting more freaked out with her imagination. Kyouko gasped. “What if that little shits a magical girl?!” Kyouko exclaimed.

Snorting and rolling her eyes, Sayaka shook her head numbly and turned to look at Kyouko. “I haven’t been high since halfway through that battle,” she mumbled. Taking a seat on the couch, the bluenette reached for her book bag and shuffled through contents of heavy textbooks and crumpled homework until she found her eighth of marijuana. Blowing air steadily out from between her lips, the teen began to slowly fill her bowl to the brim with crystalized herb, letting small leaves overflow from the top with a blank expression etched across her face. “So no Kyouko, we are not tripping balls,” she mumbled softly, more than annoyed at the current situation. “Unless you ate some mushrooms or LSD that I’m unaware of, then that’s you, but as for me,” she said, lifting the piece to her thin lips, “I’m completely sober. If only this were my imagination playing tricks. That would be far more appealing than reality.”

Sparking the bowl-head, Sayaka sucked deeply, playing the glass-piece like a flute and inhaling as much smoke as her lungs would allow. “Probably is a magical girl and put some sorta spell on Mami when we weren’t lookin’,” she mused. “Or as I said before, maybe her highness is just looking to wet her puss or something. You saw the way that kid looked at her, right? Like she was some sorta saint or something?” she asked, knowing that she too was guilty of staring at the blonde in the same, enchanted manner. Mami was too alluring for her own good and Sayaka had known that one day, her attractiveness would hook somebody else and that she would be forgotten.

Clearing her throat, the teen handed off the piece to her friend, muttering for her to take as much as she liked. It didn’t matter that they were smoking inside since the blonde had said she’d be gone for most of the night. By the time Mami returned, the smell would have dissipated, leaving no hint that anything illegal had taken place. “Why were you two outside for so long, by the way?” Sayaka asked distractedly, toying with the hem of her school uniform. “You’d said she hit you twice, but you’ve only got one mark,” she teased, pointing to Kyouko’s left cheek which was still reddened from minutes prior. “You were flushed, but it wasn’t from her hand; unless her hand was somewhere other than your face,” she jested, giggling lightly, a crooked grin forming at her mouth.

Kyouko sighed heavy sulking. “If she is…why the hell a kid…I mean theres..”Kyouko trailed off. “This isn’t making any sense..”Kyouko said before flicking the lighter to the bowl inhaling trying to calm herself down.

Kyouko exhaled blowing smoke calming down a bit but quickly irked at the question. “ It was nothing…just her disappointed in me and yadda yadda nothing worth mentioning…”Kyouko said with a light blush on her cheeks. “Do you think she’s doing this to make us actually jealous?” Kyouko asked glancing at Sayaka. “ I mean…to try and see which one of us would…fight for her or something Or prove something?.”Kyouko asked. It would make sense if that were the case. Kyouko handed back Sayaka the bowl and stood up. “ This all could be avoided if she just fucking bought batteries..”Kyouko muttered heading for the kitchen for something to drink. “Its not like its a big secret either!” she added from the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

“”You mean there’s”, what?”Sayaka started slowly, scratching at the back of her neck and narrowing her brows in contemplation. Noisily blowing air out from between her lips, the juvenile teen kicked her legs distractedly, letting her heels bounce against the couch as she threw ideas around to better understand Mami’s reasoning. “It isn’t like that kid isn’t attractive. Maybe Mami just has a thing for tiny girls. Likes them petite, thinks it’s cute or whatever. And when she saw that twerp, her whole world just lit up. Maybe, for all these years, she’s just been waiting for the perfect 4’5’’ first-year to waltz into her life and sweep her off her feet? And now that she’s met this idiot,” she hissed, “she’s tryin’ to make her dream a reality?” It was all she could come up with.

At Kyouko’s proposition, the bluenette flushed deeply, her throat going dry and heart racing heatedly. “You actually think she might be tryin’ to make us jealous?” she asked, a small grin forming at her lips. “Oh man, that would be perf–,” she trailed off, waving dismissively, “I mean, it would be better than having to deal with some stupid new girl. I really don’t want another friend. You two are all I need. Anyone else and I think I’d go crazy,” she joked, grabbing for her bowl which Kyouko handed and striking the flame once more.

“Ya know, maybe we could get her some and leave ‘em on her pillow. Come morning, she’ll have forgotten the mouse and we won’t need to worry anymore,” Sayaka said brightly through a mouthful of smoke, chuckling at the red-head’s comment. “I really, really don’t fucking know,” she groaned loudly, placing her bowl on the table and flipping onto her stomach; burying her face into the couch pillow to let out a dramatic scream. Turning her head away from the cushion, the teen pouted childishly. “If she just wants fucking attention, all she’d have to do was say somethin’,” she muttered, mostly to herself.

Kyouko walked out of the kitchen with a glass of milk. “ Could go snoop upstairs and find anything that has answers..like a diary or something…I’m tempted to just go follow her but she’d know it was me poking around…”Kyouko said taking a drink.

“Or…we could play at her own game. Act like we found someone else to hang around and leave her.”Kyouko said before shaking her head. “Nah that wouldn’t work she’d just run to that brat more.” Kyouko sighed. “Or…if the kid is a magical girl…”Kyouko trailed off looking at something. “Could make her….leave…permanently.” Kyouko suggested. 

Kyouko quickly downed her milk finishing it off. “My votes for searching her room right now.” Kyouko said heading back into the kitchen setting her glass on the sink.

“You coming?” Kyouko asked heading over to the stairs looking back at Sayaka.

A bubbling, stream of laughter tore from the teen’s throat at her friend’s outrageous ideas. Losing herself in the fit, Sayaka began to cough, her face going a blotched rouge and her hand moving to cover her mouth. “I can just picture you trying to be sneaky and all, snooping around some resturante, hiding behind fake trees and ducking behind strangers,” she spouted, gasping for oxygen for her air-depleted lungs. “Though, if anybody knows how to trail someone, it’s you. I’d probably blow the cover if I came along, but alone, I’m sure you’d accomplish the objective, sensei,” Sayaka jested, grinning so brightly that her face hurt from the strain of it.

Fondly gazing up at her friend from where she lay on the couch, Sayaka snorted unappealingly and smirked. “We’d have to replace her with Homura,” she added jokingly; the idea of hanging around the bizarre goth instead of their golden eyed princess was laughable, but at least the raven-haired girl wouldn’t ditch them for some annoying pipsqueak. “She hates people anyway, so there would be no competition if we wasted all our time listening to My Chemical Romance with Homu-the-homo,” the bluenette concluded, standing to follow Kyouko on her venture to Mami’s bedroom.

With a groan, the bluenette rolled her eyes, treading gently across the carpeting and drawing nearer to the blonde’s personalized sanction. “What the hell are you expecting to find anyway?” she prodded as they slipped through the doorway.

Blindly, Sayaka ran her hand across the wall until the lightswitch had been found and with a flick, revealed the elder girl’s immaculate room. Nothing here was out of place or untidy, much like the golden-haired beauty herself. How she managed to keep things so orderly was beyond Sayaka, but a lot of effort had obviously been given into making the place so perfect. “She’s such a damn try-hard,” Sayaka mumbled as she walked over to the bed, flinging herself across it and burying her face into a soft, fluffy head-pillow.

“Are you searching for some kinda confession or something?” she asked, her voice muffled by silken fabric and expensive stuffing. The scent of the older girl’s perfume and shampoo clung to the thread of the pillow teasingly; it made Sayaka wonder what it might be like, laying next to the blonde magical girl; did she always smell so sweet, so delicious? Or did she purposefully sodden her things with good scents? “A letter that says something along the lines of, "Oh, how deeply I long for Kyouko’s affection,” she teased, her voice raising to a more girlish tone. “I dream every night of having her between my legs, but each day continues on and still, nothing. My hormones are becoming too extreme and I MUST find some way to make her realize how badly she wants me!!” the teen annoyingly continued, turning onto her back and raising a hand to her forehead for dramatic flair. “OH!!! Kyouko, Kyouko, Kyouko!! How I love her!!!” Giggling foolishly, Sayaka watched as the red-head weasled about.

“We’re looking for anything that might be the source of her behavior change.” Kyouko said flipping on a light glancing around suspiciously for any traps Mami might of put into place. “Trouble is where and what.” Kyouko said before looking around.

Kyouko got down on the floor peering under the bed. “ It’s hard to say…I mean she wouldn’t leave something like that laying around in plain sight.. What kind of idiot would leave a confession out when it could be found.” Kyouko said poking her head under the bed further.

Kyouko irked hitting her head off the bed before sitting up her face red as a tomato. “ Mami would never say that!!” Kyouko yelled. “And even if she did! Wouldn’t sound like that!” Kyouko added rubbing the back of her sore head now. Kyouko tsked going back to searching muttering things to herself glaring at Sayaka once in a while. Mami wouldn’t be that kind of person to write something like that. Would she? Kyouko huffed.”Shut up and help look….if your imagination wants to play at least look for something while you do it.” Kyouko said sourly.


	19. Chapter 19

“Of course Mami would never say or write anything like that,” Sayaka said with an exasperated groan, tossing her eyes in a teasing manner. “I was only makin’ fun of you, jeez. I mean, I know it’s your dream and all to find something like that, but Mami’s not stupid enough to leave anything of that sort around. If she thinks it at all, she’d never let it out of her head, not even to write it down in a diary.” Rolling herself off of the bed, Sayaka sighed, landing on her feet and smoothing out her school uniform which required washing after the day’s events; too soon, she’d reverted out of her magical garb and had stained her blouse and skirt with blood. If she was unable to get the marks out by the morning, she’d just have to skip school altogether and try for another day.

“We’re seriously not going to find anything in here, Kyouko,” she tried telling the other, waltzing over to the blonde’s clothing closet and opening up the wooden doors. “Mami ain’t dumb enough to do that. She knows that you and I like prodding around and she wouldn’t risk us finding answers like that. I mean,” she mumbled, taking out a sweater for herself to put on, “Mami’s like, stupidly smart. It’s kinda annoying sometimes,” she stated honestly and tugged an undershirt off of a white-colored hanger and holding it over her outstretched arm. “It’s not like behavior is unordinary, per say. She’s always been the type to play God. It’s just this time, she’s like, romantically interested or whatever. So, with that twerp Nagisa, not only does she get to act like a saint, she also gets romance out of it too. If, that is, what she’s going for. I mean, she got all dolled up and everything, so that must be it. If she was ever interested in us, I guess we just moved too slow and lost our chance,” she added bitterly, knowing that she never could have made a pass at Mami without the blonde first hinting around flirtation; she liked the elder girl far too much to have ruined their friendship over some stupid pass. But now that the freshman girl was the one receiving the blonde’s affections, Sayaka wished she had done something in the past which would have stoppered this nonsense. “Has Mami ever like, you know, made a pass at you, maybe, that went over your head? One that you didn’t respond to or seem interested in? Think, Kyouko,” she instructed, “and answer honestly.”

Tugging off her own, uncomfortable attired, Sayaka quickly drew Mami’s fresh, lavender scented clothing over her head when Kyouko’s back was turned; dressing herself in an outfit far more comfortable than the tight clothes from the school. Doubtable, it was that the blonde would mind her stealing the ensemble for a night’s time. She would make sure to give it back in the morning. “You think I wear this better than Mami?” she joked, hands on her hips and smirk etched across her face; where the blonde’s breasts would have forced the clothes to tighten around her womanly curves, the bluenette just appeared far too slender and board-like; a sack of potatoes.

“Never know…”Kyouko pouted looking in every drawer each furniture had. “I know she wouldn’t leave something out so obvious. But somethings gotta give a clue ya’know?” Kyouko said. “I mean were we so blindsided to not know this was going to happen?” Kyouko mumbled.

After a while Kyouko sighed giving up looking. Maybe she had been too hopeful Mami would leave something to explain everything so that they could find a solution to their problem. “Yeah…I guess we lucked out…”Kyouko said sounding crestfallen. After all she was probably two years too late unlike Sayaka. But still didn’t make her feel any better. Kyouko stood dusting her knee’s off. 

Kyouko irked a little at the question. “There’s been a few….”Kyouko mumbled fidgeting in place. “But that’s like normal. She’s done that for as long as I can remember. So it’s not like I’m the only one who she acts like that around..”Kyouko said turning to look at Sayaka. Kyouko tried to hold in her laugh but came out a snort. “ You look dumb.” Kyouko teased. Kyouko was far from a expert fashion consultant. Looking at her own attire Kyouko really didn’t seem to care much how she dressed. It was more simplistic and comfort that fit her style. Catching Kyouko in something else would be a rare sight to see. Kyouko held her sides laughing. “You’d need to fill that in more..” she teased. At least dispite their failed attempt at getting info. Kyouko could get a laugh out of all this.


	20. Chapter 20

“Normal?” Scoffing, the bluenette slapped a pale hand to her forehead, aggravated by Kyouko’s stubbornness. “I mean sure, she’s sweet on people, Kyouko, but she treats you different than the rest of the bunch. If you don’t know that by now, I suppose you deserve losing her to that first year.” Ignoring the other’s giggling, now irritated by the red-head’s apparent stupidness, she folded her arms tight against herself and headed for the living room. “That’s just it then,” she shouted, throwing her arms up, emotionally exhausted by the whole matter. “Her first choice, you, never returned any of her hints and since time has passed and she’s just getting more and more desperate for love and passion, she’s decided on focusing her efforts elsewhere. You’ve done gone and ruined this whole thing for the both of us, Kyouko! Nice job!” she half teased, her words holding mild truth. “Now, we can’t even say shit on the whole matter because her highness has already tried with you! It won’t even be surprising in the least if Mami quits hanging out with us and the only time we get to see her is during hunts!”

Collapsing onto the couch, the bluenette took her bowl back into her hands and began to nurse it gently with a lighter, taking what remained into the expanse of her lungs and holding it there. Blowing smoke out from between her lips, Sayaka then kicked her legs up on the table, staring blankly at the television which had been turned off. “I wish I had something stronger than this,” she told the other girl, brows furrowing as she looked down at her glass, resin stained piece. “Something with x x x written across the label would do nicely.”

Kyouko stopped her laughter abruptly glaring at her friend. “ I’m not stupid!” Kyouko growled stomping her foot. Kyouko hmph’ed crossing her arms glaring off at the nearby wall. She hated when people might be right. But that did make the most sense then Mami suddenly acting the way she was. “God damnit..” Kyouko swore uncrossing her arms. 

Kyouko frowned sadness creeping in on her. She hated this whole thing even more. Cause she was too chicken shit about to even remotely think on asking Mami if she liked her. After all Mami was the only think left close to her to family. And losing Mami would pretty much be the last reason to live. After all she didn’t have much to live for. Fighting wraiths was a job but even a job gets dull after a while. Kyouko walked over sitting down on the floor at the foot of Mami’s bed. Maybe she could come up with something. Even if Sayaka was right and her chance was long past at least she’d hear it from Mami and not keep assuming the worst case. Kyouko sighed leaning back against the bed. Maybe when Mami came back tonight she could pull her away from Sayaka and talk. That is if she was coming back. Kyouko crossed her arms getting comfy. She’d sit up here and wait if she had to. Mami would have to come back at some point. Sayaka probably would be fine chilling downstairs. After all she’d been through an ordeal today. The least Kyouko could do is give some space a little.

“You better come home Mami..” Kyouko said sourly tapping her foot idly on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

It was late.

Whistling wind rode up her skirt on the way up several flights of stairs, chilling her to the bone and eliciting shivers. The outside world had turned winterous and anybody with sense was wearing jackets and mittens to protect them from the frigid draft. Bare trees creaked in the gust’s embrace and leaves, dead from autumn, scraped noisly along cracked pavement as the breeze took them. And though the night was beautiful and devoid of any cloud coverage, it wasn’t enough to distract Mami Tomoe from the pain of the freezing temperature.

It was late…

Opening the door to her apartment, the blonde gently gasped for warmer oxygen. Firstly noting that the lights were still on, Mami shook her head, curious of how her friend’s night had been. Obviously they hadn’t left, for both their shoes had been left laying messily about; their socks too. Languidly, her gaze fell to the couch where she noticed Sayaka sleeping in a seemingly uncomfortable position; the younger girl’s glass-pipe had been forgotten upon the coffee table and admiringly, she smiled, lingering momentarily on the thought of how such a sight could feel so familiar and comfortable.

Striding quietly over, the blonde bent to lift Sayaka’s bowl into her hands. Taking the lighter too, she lit the piece and sucked, holding in the smoke just long enough for the effects to take hold. It wasn’t often that she smoked, but seeing as the younger girl had left just a hit, she reasoned that it shouldn’t go to waste. Setting it back down, the blonde readjusted her purse before moving to the bedroom where there too, the light was still on.

Entering through a partly closed doorway, a gentle smile irked at the blonde’s reddened lips at the sight of Kyouko at the foot of her bed, undoubtably awake. “And just what do you think you’re doing in my room?” she questioned sweetly, the high of weed making her steps feel airy as she moves towards the dresser to fish for warmer clothes. Still chilled from the outside, her pale cheeks were colored rosy from the biting wind and arms, still speckled with goosebumps.

“Seems a bit odd that you’re in here and not asleep in the living room with Sayaka,” she stated, back towards the redhead as she began to undress. Slowly, she slipped on black, form-fitting leggings and tugged a large, oversized sweater over her head. “Did you plan on sleeping with me instead?” she teasingly asked, giggling softly as she turned to face the other, slender fingers distractedly combing through her to golden-mane. “You don’t need permission to sleep in my bed if you choose to stay the night, Kyouko,” the blonde reasoned as she knelt by the other’s side, eyes lingering upon her profile.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Kyouko more altered. She was just nodding off to. Shifting slightly Kyouko sat upright a bit more. And like on cue there was the star of the show. Kyouko frowned a bit. “Waiting…”Kyouko said glancing off at the floor. “For you…”Kyouko mumbled the last part.

“I guess it’s odd. But she didn’t seem to want to wait up and talk to you.”Kyouko said staring off at the door. 

Kyouko irked. At the statement she had permission to use the bed and with Mami in it. “Th-that’s not why …” Kyouko said trying not to look at the blonde. Why was it she always turned into a nervous wreck when it came to 1 on 1 talks with Mami. “ I wanna talk about….today…”Kyouko trailed off. What Sayaka had said about losing her chance was replaying in her head making her ticked off. She was trying to work up the nerve here to talk to Mami and all she could hear is that damn girls taunting.

Kyouko sighed bending one of her legs to her resting an arm there. “You remember….a few years ago….I said something to you…and you didn’t get it.”Kyouko asked hoping Mami remembered that time if not she would have to try and remind her. “Like…that time I said… I think I see you a little differently more than a friend…”Kyouko said. Kyouko could feel her heart starting to race. She probably had a blush to match her blood pressure rising. Kyouko glanced over at Mami hoping the blonde was following where this might be going.


	22. Chapter 22

At the other’s utterance, the blonde felt her throat go dry and her blood run hot, the tips of her ears burning at the memory Kyouko had conjured of seemingly so long ago. Heart thudding anxiously in her ears, loud and berating as a drum, the blonde nodded, twirling tresses of gold around her index finger as she contemplated where this was heading and why the red-haired girl would feel compelled to bring up such things. “Of course I remember,” she said bashfully, her voice a mere whisper, proud demeanor void now that the conversation was out of her playing-court. “In that moment, I knew our relationship had breeched that of friendship,” she softly pressed, eyes skirting away from Kyouko, embarrassed and anxious over the notion of turning tides. “We were deeper than that,” the blonde continued and moved to sit beside the younger girl, their shoulders flush against one another as she settled in, head against the post of the bedframe. “We were family. We are family. We’ve been through,” she inhaled, “so much.”

Clearing her throat, the blonde angled her chin and quickly, her tongue swipped to wet rosy lips which had gone dry. Something in Kyouko’s tone was causing her to panick; it was laden with importance and pressing. It was a conversation that right now, in her high, exhausted state she didn’t if she could handle. “What of it?” she asked, not sure if she was mentally, or emotionally prepared for the answer.

“Right…family…”Kyouko trailed off looking at the floor. The way Mami said that made Kyouko think it was already a lost cause. “Never mind…its nothing…”Kyouko said. Sayaka’s words weren’t helping one bit. Even if she lost her chance she still felt like that dumb kid two years ago that couldn’t say what she wanted to. The same dumb kid that fought and left Mami. That kid that trained under the blonde and became the veteran magical girl she was today.

“Sorry I’ll let you get some sleep..”Kyouko said going to get up.

As the other girl stood to leave, Mami reached out, placing a pale hand over the curve of her knee to stopper her departure for a moment longer. “What do you mean it’s nothing?” she gently pried, sombered by Kyouko’s crestfallen tone. There was something more there, she could practically taste the red-head’s intent which clung headily in the air surrounding them. “You waited until midnight, in my bedroom, to remind me of a moment three years ago?” the blonde pressed, her voice heavy with confusion. “I don’t understand, Kyouko.”

Worrying her lower lip between pretty incisors, the blonde angled her head so that eyes of gold cold search for those of maroon; not that she expected to find them looking back. “You’re still welcome to stay with me, even if you don’t feel like saying what it is that’s on your mind,” she boldly murmured, smiling gently dispite the unease of the moment. “We don’t really get much time together these days, do we? Since Sayaka joined up, we’ve become even more distant.” Clearing her throat, she continued, “Not that it’s anybody’s fault, mind you. I just sense it is all.”


	23. Chapter 23

Kyouko stopped sitting back down. Her mind was practically going 100 mph trying to come up with ways to fix or derail the situation. Its not like she had practically run this sort of scenario through her head hoping it would go the way she wanted. If anything she had prepared the thoughts of Mami getting mad and kicking her out of her room. Or claiming to be too tired for more ‘Kyouko antics’ as one would call it.

Kyouko fidgeted feeling Mami’s eyes on her. She hated being this looked at like being under a microscope. And the fact that the tension right now felt like it was strangling her to do something about all this. Finally glancing at Mami probably was not the best of ideas right now. She probably looked like a fool to Mami. Sitting there with probably the worst case of a blush on her face. The nervous mannerisms too. But maybe she needed to be the fool right now because her tough brazen persona had checked out for the night the instant Mami came home.

Glancing briefly at Mami’s lips back to her eyes was probably her second mistake. Mami could of been playing coy with her this whole time now. As if daring her to make a damn move. Kyouko did take into consideration Mami would be the smarter one in this situation anyway. But even throwing Mami off was something that anyone could do.

Maybe she had finally did work up the nerve or was actually possessed by a force that had had enough of this tension. But she ended up moving closer to Mami inches from each others face. And in a quick motion she darted forward kissing Mami.

It was messy and probably not the best of any kiss. But it did feel nice. As quickly as she had darted forward Kyouko backed off. Kyouko glanced at Mami. Expecting either the worse case scenario but hoping there was a good one. Worst case Mami would slap her again and yell at her. Or hog tie her with ribbons and use her as a ceiling decoration. Or kick her out despite her saying she could stay. Or all three.


	24. Chapter 24

There was sparse room for oxygen between them as Kyouko’s gaze lingered upon her mouth, forcing her breathing to come laboredly. Unused to such tension, the elder girl fidgeted, weakened by the heaviness these sorts of situations impossed.

Oftentimes, two people wouldn’t leave an interaction so laden with emotion without crying, fighting or both. Too many strings were woven betwixt them; some already broken and others, just hanging on. Could their relationship bear anymore added emotion without splitting their friendship? It had always been the blonde’s reasoning behind hiding and quelling any desires that reared in her most vulnerable moments. That there was even a remote possiblity of damaging their closeness had always been the unstoppable force stilling any heavy flirtation and instigating of romance. And now, caught in the genesis of something altogether frightening, she felt far more vulnerable than ever before.

Instinctively, the blonde licked her lips in preparation for the kiss that would soon follow that inquisitive stare; one that seemed to ask permission for the actions to follow. Though she felt compelled to quell the younger girl’s attempt before it began, the greedy part of her, longing for interaction and attention, allowed it to happen; blood running hot and heart palpitating at a rabbit’s pace in the hollow of her chest, she opened herself to petty selfishness despite knowing that this would surely end in disaster.

“Is that it?” the blonde questioned as the other pulled away, her breath stolen by Kyouko’s boldness. Offhandedly, she wondered how long the red-head had longed for such an interaction, for she too had yearned for it for far longer than she cared to admit. Sometimes, she’d even stoop as far as fantasizing such a fantastical moment, but the layers of confusion it imposed had always kept her from muddling her wantings with reality. Now that the line had been crossed however, was there any sense in holding back further. “I’ve been waiting so long,” she confessed, thoughts muddled by a dangerous influx of desire and drug intoxication, “that little simply won’t suffice,” she breathed out and reached to gently place her palm to the younger girl’s cheek, turning her head to a more accessible angle. Leaning forward, only slightly enough to close the distance between them, Mami placed her mouth once more to the red-head’s, this time more forceful and needy than before. It was engrossing to be so near to the one she’d secretly desired for so long. A desperation to take what she could compelled the blonde to hook her hand behind the other’s head, bringing her in all closer, coaxing her to stay longer.

“Is that it?” Kyouko repeated now with a sour look. That bravado that was Kyouko had checked back in. She had just practically spilled her soul and feelings and all Mami had to say was that?! 

Kyouko’s look softened a little. “You..You have? “ Kyouko asked. Now she felt bad she had practically kept Mami waiting for God knows how long. Sayaka was right she was stupid. Stupid to have not done something sooner. But it wasn’t like she had any moments to attempt so without someone else around. Kyouko mentally cursed herself at doing that to Mami. She’d have to make it up someway.

Kyouko blushed from the touch of Mami’s hand. Her heart starting up again with that fast tempo. Now she was nervous again. But as soon as their lips met that quickly left. There wasn’t any more need to be nervous anymore.At least in this moment. This was ten times as better than that messy one. Kyouko could feel her eyes watering up and quickly shut them. She hadn’t felt this kind of happy in a long time. It was a forgotten feeling to her. And to have it now only made her relieved she could still feel that. Had she done this a long time ago she probably would have never expected to revive that kind of happiness. Maybe it was a good thing to have waited. Albeit not as long as it had been.

Kyouko let slip a grunt at being pulling closer. Her head still a little tender from hitting it off the bed. But that wasn’t an issue to stop this. At least not so soon.


	25. Chapter 25

There had been a handful of times which Mami Tomoe could remember being kissed. None of them however, had been as painstakingly fervered and desperate as this. She could recall having Suzaru Ushima innocently steal one from her in the empty halls, just underneath the stairwell that time he’d confessed to obsessing over her for years and gently, she’d had to let him down. And of course, there were more than a few school plays thay required mild intimacy between the actors and actresses. No, she couldn’t call herself an expert in finer romances, but at least all of those times had prepared her for this moment; the moment that truly mattered. Film and literature had preconceived what was expected from a kiss so rare and laden with emotion. Knowing a great many things about romance by way of studying, was the fodder fueling the blonde’s soft touches and needy kisses. Though she’d never truly experienced something so intoxicating, she knew just where to place her hands and which areas to run her flushed lips across. If it hadn’t been for Jane Austin, or any romance movies, she’d surely be lost.

“Are you sure this is fine?” she mumbled against the other’s warm mouth, her eyes heavy and body aching with heat and desire. Selfishly, before a moment’s time had lapsed for a response, she continued on, offering gentle pecks to the either corner of the redhead’s lips, her hand still delicately wound behind Kyouko’s head where manicured nails danced teasingly across the nape of her neck, toying with strands of deep maroon. It was now beginning to feel far too hot and the blonde didn’t know how or when to stopper herself from crossing the lines between what was appropriate and what was going too far. Perhaps, they’d already skated beyond that delicate crossroad and now, there wasn’t any turning back. After too long of waiting, they’d finally severed their friendship for the sake of alleviating their thirst for the other’s affection. Now that things had been dragged into the open, there would be no hiding; a terrifying realization that Mami Tomoe was far too distracted to be mindful of now.

“Are you,” she breathed out shakily, “are you going to stay then?” Placing a palm to Kyouko’s chest, which in turn was a dangerous place for her hand for it ellicited further arousal. Snagging at her lower lip however, the blonde managed to succeed in placing space between them enough so that she might collect herself for a moment. It was difficult decerning whether or not quitting now would save heartache later; as far as she could tell, they were already in over their heads.

Slightly panting for air. Kyouko couldn’t help but smile one of her trademark smiles. “I’m not going anywhere…”Kyouko said dropping the smile looking more serious. “I’m not gonna abandon you or run away…not like last time.” Kyouko assured. Leaving Mami had been one of her regrets. But it needed to be done. Kyouko couldn’t risk being unable to use magic while Mami fought alone. It would only get her killed. That was part of the reason for leaving. The other being that her wish backfired. Her mental state wasn’t in the best place back then. It would take time before she could push those things away and harden a facade. It even took her a while to get use to working with Mami again after all this time. Butting heads with not just Sayaka but her as well. By now things were’t as intense. Kyouko tended to just walk away more from arguments. Something she noticed Mami had issues with. To what extent Kyouko didn’t know but she did have an idea on Mami being paranoid on her leaving and not coming back. It may of had to do with their fight ages ago. Or there was something more behind the need to be reassured she’d come back. But for that reason Kyouko meant what she said. Even if right now didn’t work out. She wouldn’t run or leave. She never wanted a repeat of last time.

After all this wasn’t a Grim fairy tale. Just to have a happy ending and then turn it on its head. The stories her father had read to her long ago had always left an impression on her. Slaying dragons, saving people, even the falling in love and having a happy ending. But Kyouko’s life was far from a fairy tale. More of one of those tragic stories that one dead writer guy wrote. The ones they taught in class and always seem to put her to sleep with how unappealing it was to her. So for here, right now this was her happily ever after. To finally tell Mami what she wanted to so long ago. Everything after would just have to fall into place. Whether it all fell apart or was a forever thing. After all being magical girls had a death sentence on their heads the moment they contracted. Not many would even get to the point of old age. Not many would find love or have a family of their own. Things they would want to say or do would go unfulfilled. But right now was Kyouko’s chance. She may not even get a chance to be with Mami like this ever again.

“Mami I…” Kyouko faltered. Maybe she was rushing this. But from her actions Mami must of known. “ I love you Mami.”Kyouko said looking at the blonde hoping she felt the same. That this wasn’t a mistake on her part.


	26. Chapter 26

For most of her life, she’d wondered what true love felt like. Fantasizing the moment in which Prince Charming would gallantly ride in, boasting love for her to claim, was a dream that always had seemed just out of reach. After all, she was a magical girl. Most of the fighting fleet of warrior enchantresses never seemed to find themselves continuing past teenage years; the fate of some intangible, divine force, collecting their youthful souls before adulthood had time to settle in. Though it was sad, this truth was one she’d come to adhere; dreaming of some gleeful existence beyond was merely a childish hope that would only counter against her in the end. So when Kyouko let it foolishly slip that her love was something altogether real, something difinitive and palpable, it foiled any expectations that the blonde had constructed of loneliness; clashing against the defense of her facade and throwing her from her throne to the rubble and catastrophe below. The physical result of such an unforseen ambush left her wide-eyed and bereaved, grappling for some response to the other’s confession. If she’d had known kissing would result in Kyouko’s heart being worn on her sleeve, she would have turned her head to avoid any of this mess. But here they were, two girls burdening an existence on the fast-track to the bottom of an hourglass, striving for normalcy in their otherwise unconventional lives.

“Kyouko,” she started gently, a look of agony upon her face. “You know I do love you too,” she continued simply, hating herself for the way it felt to speak of such matters, knowing that in the end, possibly tomorrow or days following, their love could be squandered in battle. It would only take one misstep to end all of this as nothing more than fodder for the wraith army.

Capturing either side of the younger girl’s face in her hands, the blonde leaned in, peppering her mouth, flushed cheeks and forehead with kisses soaked in sweetness; lingering upon the corners of her lips, Mami sighed before letting go, her heart throbbing from the intensity of this night. Magical girls weren’t meant to fall in love, at least not like this. Such a dangerous emotion would only leave them vulnerable on the battle-field, and the blonde needed strength if she were to continue on; her life was precious and she’d thrown away too much for the sake of keeping it.

“Well,” she airily said, standing up and offering a hand for the redhead to take. “The hour is quite late and if I’m to pay attention in class at all, we must get some sleep.” Dropping Kyouko’s fingers as soon as she’d risen to her feet, the blonde rounded her bed and took a seat along the side of it, lifting the blankets enough to unveil silken sheets underneath. Gently petting the fabric, she nodded at the younger girl and smiled despite the unease writhing within. “Come, my love,” she languidly uttered, as if it came natural to act so collectedly, tone sodden with honeyed intent and golden gaze daring the other to come near; daring her to squander what preconceived notions she’d built, all for the sake of their love which already was locked to a time-bomb just aching to explode.

Desperately and despite herself, Mami had always yearned for attention; had always been a sinful temptress, willing others into her snare. Their engrossment had always filled the needy void which had permenently settled within the day she’d lost her parents. The recognition, lust, adoration from her peers and other girls was often snatched in attempt to quell that hungry hole. Offhandedly, she wondered if Kyouko’s confession and devoted spirit would stopper that heartache forevermore.

Oh, how she longed to wrap her arms around the one who’d dared to speak so honestly with her; to cover her body with eager kisses and breathe sweet nothing’s against the sensitive crook of her neck. Desperately, she wanted to entangle their legs and sweep her fingers through long, deep tresses of maroon. If only for one, selfish night, it was what she wanted. Pure, unabashed intimacy.  
There was something in the way Mami spoke that made Kyouko regret saying that last part. She had let it slip in the moment. Though those were her feelings towards the elder girl. Mami’s expression made Kyouko’s heart sink a little. She should of waited on those words. Was it selfish of her to say such things. She was the selfish type. Always selfishly claiming what was hers or what she wanted after all. But even so she was helpless when it came to her feelings. No matter what bravado she put on she would always be betrayed by her feelings. The situation had made her rush things. Sayaka’s words rushed her thinking she was out of time. Her jealousy fueling it to this point. But she didn’t regret kissing Mami. Showing that she actually cared for her.

Kyouko glanced at Mami’s offering hand before taking it standing.” You distracted? Oh how the great Mami Tomoe has fallen..” she teased lightly. Her sarcastic humor trying to change the mood now. But Mami did have a point. Fighting witches had drained her and the high emotional roller coaster had stopped from the final ride of the night. She would probably sleep only a few hours before being wide awake having slept though classes off and on.

Kyouko blushed at the pet name. She wasn’t use to that kind of thing. Kyouko fidgeted debating on taking the offer to spend the night with Mami in her bed. She fear’d that awkwardness would keep them both awake rather than resting. But she didn’t want to give Mami the wrong idea that she hadn’t meant what she had said. Confessing then leaving wasn’t the idea here. And she had told the blonde she wouldn’t run or leave.

Kyouko slowly walked around the other side of the bed crawling up on it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent the night with Mami in the same bed. But now it felt a little differently then all those other times. This time there was no hidden feelings of wanting to stay close to the blonde. Everything was out in the open. Kyouko glanced at Mami. Wondering what she was thinking. Was she having second thoughts? Kyouko didn’t know.


	27. Chapter 27

Snickering in amusement, golden orbs lazily turned to the younger girl as she slipped hesitantly onto the bed. For however many times Kyouko had slept next to her, she was sure she’d never seen the red-head so panicked; her face, flushed adorably with a deep rose, was enough proof of her unease. Desperate to quell any unnecessary fears writhing within the other, Mami smiled fluidly and reached, wrapping her arms around Kyouko’s slender frame and drawing her near; the two of them, collapsed neatly onto a pile of pillow and messed blanket.

Belly and breasts flush against her friend’s backside, Mami wriggled herself closer, bare legs seeking the other’s warmth as she settled against her; knees pressed neatly to the underbelly of Kyouko’s thigh. Spooning the younger girl, the blonde nestled her face into tresses of maroon and lightly, she giggled, feeling giddy by their proximity. For far too long, she’d anxiously awaited a moment such as this. The mere notion that she and Kyouko might breech their carefully constructed friendship had been of mere fantasy, a dream that she fondly imagined during night’s latest hours. This however, was no dream. The heat radiating from the one against her solidified that fact. Finally, she’d attained a greatly desired closeness betwixt her and her dearest commerade; the success of doing so was intoxicating, and it stimulated further desperation for intimacy and attention. Before tonight, it had been difficult to aquire a simple hug from the bull-headed magical girl; this however, was seemingly due to a rising infatuation, which she had only now confessed. Oh, what fun she could have had if she’d known the depth of Kyouko’s captivation sooner.

“Now I know for sure, I’ll be in trouble tomorrow,” she sweetly cooed, words muffled by the other’s hair which she’d nuzzled against; rouge tainted cheeks, tickled by red strands of hair. “I’m not going to be able to sleep at all now that I have you to myself,” she continued, grinning childishly as she arose from a sea of maroon. Brushing the other’s mane away, the blonde openly exposed the slender curve of Kyouko’s neck, which she placed languid kisses to, trailing her mouth from the shell of her ear to the dip of her neckline where her sweater guarded the expanse beyond. “Perhaps, if I’m feeling too sleepy, I might just take a day for myself and skip classes altogether,” she murmured against Kyouko’s skin, toying indefinitely with the idea of playing hookie for once in her life.

Any second guess or fear was quickly obliterated with the sound of Mami’s laughter. If Mami was this happy there was no need to think on the worse. Kyouko smiled a bit. Her tensed shoulders relaxing, she hadn’t realized she had practically held herself in defense this entire time. She was always so defensive in a lot of things. Actual relaxation was more of a luxury then a common thing. And despite the fact Mami was practically snuggled up so close behind her. She didn’t feel the nervousness she had felt for the past few minutes ago.

“You better sleep your cranky when you’ve not slept..”Kyouko teased. A sleep depraved Mami Tomoe was the only thing Kyouko feared. Well that and a few other things. Mami only had to give that tired pissed off look, to make Kyouko stop any antic she may be involved in and cower like a puppy. Mami was hardly ever pissed off. But when she was Kyouko made sure she stopped what she was doing or avoided the blonde til the coast was clear. Though if Mami knew she could practically turn Kyouko into an obedient child when she was tired. Kyouko wouldn’t be surprised if she made it a habit to be so tired just to have peace between her and Sayaka’s shenanigans.

Kyouko bit her lower lip blushing again as Mami kissed at her neck. At this rate she would have a permant blush on her face. She dare not give away that she was sensitive there. Any weakness Mami found out about her she tended to use against the her. And that was defiantly a weakness not meant to be exposed. Yet.

Kyouko glanced back at Mami from the corner of her eye. “You ditching? Don’t tell me my bad behavior has finally rubbed off on ya?” Kyouko asked a smug look on her face. To hear Mami actually doing something out of her norm was kind of interesting. Especially when the blonde held her studies in high regard to keep up with. Kyouko couldn’t help but grin.


	28. Chapter 28

Nose wrinkling at the thought of displaying any unsightly behavior, Mami shook her head; physically rejecting Kyouko’s statement. “A lady is never cranky,” she retorted, cheeks dimpling as pride fought to sustain any laughter. It was dispicable thinking she could ever fall privy to a bitter temperment over something trivial like sleep. Even if it was the truth, rivalring Kyouko’s finger-pointing felt natural; so instinctively, she contended. “I’d act gleeful as ever on only one hour’s rest,” she lied, her tone airy and hinting of falsehood. “You’re cranky on a good day, anyway,” she offered, redirecting the spotlight onto the one in her arms. Knowing she too was similarly guilty of acting perverse and snappy, the blonde carried on with an air of nonchalance, “My charitable, altruistic nature trumps your quick-tempermemt, Kyouko. Ask anybody, and I’m sure they’d be inclined to agree with me.” Feeling victorious in her deflection, the blonde’s mouth quirked, a smirk of elation upon soft lips.  
Noticing the other’s flushed cheeks, Mami hummed knowingly and pulled back slightly. Settling upon her elbow, the elder girl ran her honeyed gaze across her companion’s profile, fighting to solidify the memory of Kyouko Sakura, undeniably impeccable in her tensed state of innocence; roused and nervous on top of the elder girl’s comforter. Though she’d hoped that her kissing would evoke some response, she hadn’t properly prepared herself for the sense of longing that followed after elliciting such a pure reaction. That the red-head, so guarded and anger prone turned docile underneath the impassioned heat of her aching mouth was gratifying.  
“Oh, perhaps some of that rebellious spirit has rubbed off on me,” she toyed gently; hooded eyes, sleepy with exhaustion, turned slowly away from the other, fixating instead upon her ceiling as she rolled onto her back. Despite longing to see how far she could push Kyouko’s buttons under such intense emotion, the hour was late. And surely, the other’s hammering heart could not sustain any further instigating. “But,” she slowly drawled, “I think we both know I’d regret butchering my perfect attendance soon after. Best not to ruin a good thing even though the idea sounds appealing.”

Pushing herself to the end of the bed, the blonde then walked to her door, turning off the electricity and shrouding the room in darkness. The only light, a dull, golden glare of moon through the window. Easily moving through the shadows, Mami lifted at her blankets and slipped underneath; her breathing slow and even as she returned to holding Kyouko in the same, comforting embrace as moment’s before. “Goodnight,” she murmured, forhead falling to the other’s shoulder as dark lashes closed on the hazy, surrounding world.

Kyouko frowned a little. Sure she was probably the poster child of a delinquent to others. Her outlook to outsiders probably gave off a text book problem child. Which left many of her peers to avoid her but only when faced alone. Any talk of her was whispered between her peers in fear she’d hear them from across the room. And do something. She was practically a polar opposite to Mami. Should she even ask about Mami being more humble and graceful to her quick to fight temper they would agree. Of course they would. People gravitated towards Mami as if she was a saint. They would agree with her even if she was wrong. Holding on to her words like holy scriptures. Only Sayaka and Homura could probably be the ones to give the most honest unbiased answer. Well maybe Homura.

”Maybe…”Kyouko murmured smiling again. Her high emotional state starting to wane. Now that the initial point was over Kyouko had to back track herself. She had always hoped something like this would be the outcome. Maybe a little differently. But for a while her doubts played the conductor on this for far too long. Always coming up to conclusions of Mami leaving or never wanting to see her again. Or even one or the other dying before anything could be said. So now that it was over. Her mind was completely blank on what to do afterwords. Her doubts concocting more outcomes of worse case scenarios. She couldn’t help but think of the worst. It was after all a theme in her life. Anything good that brought her happiness tended to be ripped from her before she could blink. Something now Mami was probably aware of given her tension and nervousness.

Kyouko smirked. “Yeah, You’d regret it and never let me hear the end of it” Kyouko teased. Glancing back Kyouko watched Mami rise and turn the lights off. Half of her fearing the blonde was second guessing her decision. Mentally reassuring herself when Mami came back. It was like playing a cruel game with her head. 

“Night…” Kyouko said getting a little comfy. It would take her a while to finally return to normal as she would call it. Staring off at the bedroom wall she was facing. Kyouko sighed a little to reset her heart rate. She didn’t know how long she laid there awake for. It must of been for a long time since Mami seemed to be completely asleep. Exhaustion finally tired her out going into a dreamless rest. Her last coherent though being not to have nightmares tonight.


End file.
